An Inabikari down the wrong path?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Another OC story. Its set a good time in the future. Its a love story with some of our old OC's, and new ones. There is a squal to this story called "Inabikari Life"
1. Chapter 1

"A cousin from the Cloud Village, huh?" Emi asked Ryuu as she prepared lunch for herself, husband and son.

"Yeah, it'll just be for a little while. May be short, may be long." Ryuu said and took a sip of water from the cup in his hand.

Emi nodded and smiled softly. "So, was she close with you? Is that why she wants to come up and visit you?"

Ryuu shrugged. "I was seventeen the last time I saw her. She was only two at the time." He chuckled and turned to smile at Emi.

Emi smiled at her husband before sighing. "So she wants to get to know you better, how cute." she laughed lightly before turning back to the stove. She poured the soup into three bowls and sat them on the table. "Tonoko! Lunch is ready!" Emi called as she sat down. She glanced to Ryuu and smiled. "Does he know yet?" She asked as she took a sip of her soup.

Ryuu shook his head as Tonoko, their son who looked an awful lot like his father, came running into the kitchen and slid into the wooden chair. Without a moment to think, or thank his mother, he scooped up the spoon and started to slurp the soup down. "Man, I was about ready to eat a cow!" Tonoko said between slurps.

"Slow down before you choke." Ryuu said and sat down between his wife and child.

Emi laughed lightly as she looked at their son. "Tonoko. Your father and I have some news for you. At some point today, a cousin of your dads is going to be staying with us for a while. I want you to treat her with the same respect you give us, alright sweetie?"

"Yeah!" Tonoko manage to say as he swallowed back the soup. He placed the spoon down and clasped his hands together while laughing somewhat evilly. "I will definitely treat him with respect! Say, does he get scared easily?"

Ryuu chuckled. "Female, son."

Tonoko froze for a moment. "Female?"

Ryuu nodded. "She'll be staying for a while, but we don't know how long."

Tonoko sighed. "You should get a male cousin to come over sometime. I've only met one male cousin - Koru - and that was two years ago."

Ryuu shrugged. "Sorry there, bud." He reached out to ruffle his hair.

Emi smiled softly. "I'm sure you'll get along with her." Emi reached for her spoon again when there came a few knocks to the front door.

Emi made her way to the door and opened it to see a female. She had neck length yellow spikey hair with black tips. She had deep green eyes and lastly, she wore the Inabikari clan crest around her neck.

The girl smiled when she caught sight of Emi's identical necklace. "So I do have the right house! You must be Emi! Right?"

Emi smiled gently and moved aside. " Naomi, it's nice to finally meet you, come in."

Naomi smiled and bowed in respect before walking in with her backpack on her back. She took off her shoes and set them neatly to the side.

"Let me take that for you." Emi said as she took Naomi's bag and set it by the door. "We'll show you around after, but first I'll take you to the others."

Naomi smiled gently and followed Emi to the kitchen where the boys were finishing up their soup.

"Ryuu!" Naomi grinned. She held out her hand to him as she eyed him closely.

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly and he let out a laugh of disbelief. "Naomi?" Ryuu stood slowly. "Have you ever grown. I remember you as a young toothy toddler!" Ryuu reached out his arms and wrapped them around her shoulder.

Tonoko's eyebrow rose slowly. "Female and way older." He sighed and stood up, smiling now. "Nice to meet you, cuz."

Naomi moved from Ryuu's arms to look at Tonoko. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh you're so cute!" She grinned, still suffocating Tonoko in her arms, she looked to Ryuu. "Why didn't I come sooner? Your wife is so beautiful and your son is so cute!"

Emi laughed gently as she moved to stand beside Ryuu. Ryuu gently wrapped his arm around Emi's shoulder and laughed lightly. Tonoko held in a groan and tried to politely push Naomi away to no avail. He let out an exasperated muffled sigh in defeat and gave up.

"I do know how to pick them, don't I?" Ryuu chuckled and glanced at Emi. Fact was, it had actually been their parents that had placed them together.

"Oh please." Emi laughed as she lightly hit Ryuu's chest. "We were betrothed at a young age." She smirked.

Naomi smiled. "Its so cute though." She finally released Tonoko to face Ryuu and Emi. "It's so nice to finally meet you and your family. Marrying Emi made the whole clan so much stronger - er... I guess it's technically Tonoko that makes it stonger." She giggled as she ruffled the boys hair.

Tonoko sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard it a million times." He ran his hand through his hair. "Sometimes I feel as if I were born as some troupe for both clans..."

Ryuu closed his eyes and sighed. "Tonoko, do we have to have the same talk over?"

Tonoko laughed nervously and turned to look at Ryuu. He shook his head. "No, I'm really okay."

"And I will bring your mother into it this time." Ryuu added.

Tonoko's eyes widened and he held his arms out in protest. "No, that's really just fine."

Emi smirked. "You never talk to me, Tonoko.."

Naomi chuckled. "I have a brother of your age, Tonoko, you're so alike!"

"There you go, Dad. Why don't you put your talks into actions and give me a brother. I'd be out of your hair a lot more." Tonoko said then laughed.

Emi's eyes widened slightly in shock at her son. "T-Tonoko... I don't think you realize what you're asking for..."

Tonoko shrugged. "From what Dad says, you two are more than enough cap-" Tonoko's words were cut of when a surge of electricity shot through his body, causing him to yelp. Ryuu and Tonoko shared a short staring contest to which Tonoko lost.

Ryuu cleared his throat and turned to smile at Naomi. "I hope you have lots of fun." He said. Then murmured under his breath, "And lasting energy."

Naomi waved Ryuu off with a smile. "My brother is just like him. I'm used to it."

Emi looked from Tonoko to Ryuu. "What do you tell our son?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Ryuu shook his head and glanced at his son and cousin making conversation. He turned back to Emi and whispered in reply, "I'll tell you later." He chuckled.

Emi sighed but smiled, whispering back," Why do I have a feeling that in the end we will have to have another child?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Well.. I'm game." He smirked.

Emi blushed faintly. "S-Seriously? You think we could handle another child?" She laughed.

Ryuu smiled softly. "I'm willing to try." He whispered.

Emi sighed and thought for a moment. "Well... We do have the space and money for it... Question is if my body can take it." She smirked. "I don't wanna mess up this thin frame of mine."

Ryuu shrugged. "You'll always be my beautiful Emi." He whispered and brushed his hand against hers.

"Dad?" Tonoko called. "Dad?"

Ryuu snapped his attention back to his son. "Yes?"

"Is it alright if I go train? Okimi and Chrone were planning on doing extra training today."

Ryuu nodded. "Not too late."

Tonoko nodded. He turned back to Naomi. "It was nice to meet you, I'll see you around." He smiled before running off.

Naomi smiled gently. "He doesn't look like much, but I'm sure his powers are unbelievable."

Emi nodded. "He's very skilled, just like Ryuu was at his age." She smiled up at Ryuu before looking at Naomi again. "However I do feel bad for him. He believes we only had him to make the clans proud."

Naomi frowned. "That's horrible."

Emi shrugged. "I think the only thing that would change his mind is if Ryuu and I had another child."

"You should anyway." Naomi smiled. "You seem like great parents, and I'm sure Tonoko feels lonely."

Emi chuckled and looked to Ryuu. "However, if we got him a sister instead, hed probably be mad at us." She laughed.

Ryuu chuckled. "I think if we ended up having a daughter, Tonoko might change his mind once he sees her." Ryuu smiled. "Even though I don't know what it's like to have a sister, I know the feeling of wanting to protect." Ryuu moved his arm around Emi's waist and smiled at her.

Emi smiled softly. Naomi grinned and clapped her hands together. "Then its decided! You two will have another child. It will bring you two closer, happiness to the clans, and joy to Tonoko!"

Emi blinked a few times in surprise. "Y-You're deciding for us?"

Naomi grinned and nodded.

"You know, you use to be extremely shy." Ryuu said.

Naomi shrugged. "I was two then." She shook her head. "You'll tell Tonoko of this news tonight, right?" She smiled.

"W-Well ah..." Emi looked up at Ryuu with a questioning gaze.

Ryuu chuckled and shook his head. "That's a personal matter." He murmured and rubbed his temples lightly.

"Oh come on!" Naomi laughed. "Gives you guys something to look forward to in bed! Your goal is to get pregnant again!"

Emi's eyes widened as her face turned bright red. "Y-You really speak your mind... D-don't you?"

Naomi grinned and nodded.

"Definitely wasn't expecting a conversation like this with a cousin I met when she was two- how about a tour of the place?" Ryuu asked and waved towards the kitchen exit.

Naomi smirked and linked her arm with Ryuu's. "Sounds great! But I'm not gonna stop being on your case about this." She giggled.

Emi sighed and laughed as she started to clean up from lunch.

Ryuu directed Naomi around the house until they reached one of the three spare bedrooms in the house. "You can use this room while the reside here for the time being." Ryuu said and stepped back, allowing Naomi in.

Naomi smiled as she looked around the room. "It's very nice, Ryuu. I hope I'm not intruding by staying here, I mean, besides butting into your love life." She smirked.

Ryuu sighed. "Yeah, just a bit private." He smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat. "So, what's the real reason you've come?" Ryuu asked and stepped into the room, closing the room slightly.

Naomi's eyes widened momentarily before she laughed nervously. "Nothing. Is it wrong that I wanted to properly meet the side of my clan that became the strongest in the last fourteen years?"

Ryuu shook his head. "When I read the letter, there was nothing mentioned about my son or wife."

"I-It's given..." She stated. "All of the clan knows of your marriage with Emi, and then the fact of your son." She said, turning her gaze from his.

"I need a response ASAP?" Ryuu quoted from the letter. "Seems a bit too urgent for just wanting to meet my family."

Naomi shook her head. "Y-You sound like my father... Why does everything have to be questions? I just wanted to meet your family! If you don't want me here, say so..."

Ryuu eyed her carefully before sighing. "Sorry." He said after a moment. "So much has happened that I'm on edge." He shrugged then chuckled lightly. "Just protecting my family as much as I can."

Naomi let out a breath. "I understand, Ryuu, but I assure you I'm no danger to any of you..." there was a slight stress on the last word as she eyed Ryuu.

"The Inabikari clan is a close clan. We have a special bond that not too many others clans have. To serve, to protect...help... If there is anything you need or want to talk about, let me know." He paused. "Alright?"

Naomi let out a breath before turning to the door. "Does Emi need help with anything? Id like to help out, it's the least I can do for you guys." She gave a smile to Ryuu.

"She's probably finished cleaning up lunch, but you could ask if she needs anything."

Naomi nodded and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrone smiled as she quickly dodged one of Tonoko's attacks. "You're so easy today! Something on your mind?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, her neon blue hair falling over her eyes.

Okimi chuckled slightly from the side as she watched her squad members.

"Just thinking like I usually do... 'cause I can do that while fighting, and some can't." Tonoko said.

A clone of Tonoko's had snuck up behind Chrone and captured her, holding a kunai near her throat. Tonoko sighed. "Game over."

Chrone frowned at Tonoko. She poofed into a log and appeared behind him. She hugged him gently from behind. "Tonoko... Talk to me. What's bothering you?" She whispered beside his ear.

Tonoko shivered away at Chrone's closeness. "Just something me and dad talked about - did I mention my cousin came to visit?"

Chrone frowned more when he shivered and let go all together. "N-No you didn't.." she murmured. "Is that what is upsetting you?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

Tonoko shrugged. "Sure. Anyways, another female. Never males. No offense to either of you two, it's just nice to be able to hang with guys sometimes."

Okimi raised her hands in protest. "None taken."

Chrone sighed again. "Why not bug for a brother?"

Tonoko laughed. "Already have. They keep saying "maybe"." He made quotations with his fingers. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Chrone sighed. "I think they probably will." She smiled gently. "Just you watch, they will tell you that you have a sibling on the way."

Okimi rolled her eyes. "Just what the sand village needs - another strong mix of the Inabikari and Sakura clans..."

Chrone narrowed her eyes at Okimi. "Leave him alone! Its not his fault..."

Okimi shrugged. "But it's a fact..."

Tonoko sighed and placed his hand on Chrone's shoulder. "Chrone, it's fine." He frowned and withdrew his hand. "It's partly true anyways."

Chrone frowned. "B-But Tonoko..."

"I'm not saying that's all your were born for..." Okimi murmured. "I'm just saying another of your bloodtype isn't really needed in this village..."

Tonoko nodded and then shrugged immediately after. "My clan wouldn't think so." He chuckled.

After another little while of training, Tonoko had left to return back home. When he arrived at the front door, he pushed it open to see Emi and Naomi talking on the couch. Tonoko waved slightly and headed for the stairs that led to his bedroom. Emi glanced to Tonoko and sighed. "T-Tonoko..." She said, standing up. She gave an apologetic smile to Naomi before moving to the stairs. "Tonoko, may I speak with you for a moment?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Tonoko glanced at Naomi and shrugged. Him and his mother walked up the stairs and stopped around the corner near his bedroom. "Yes?" He finally asked.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I worry about you sometimes... I understand the stress that's put on you because of who you are." She murmured, searching his eyes again.

Tonoko shook his head. "No, I'm alright." He said and turned for his bedrom knob.

Emi frowned at her son as she watched him open his door and walk inside. She sighed deeply as she let her hand rest on her stomach. Emi made her way towards her bedroom and found Ryuu. He was on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest from his damp hair.

"R-Ryuu..." Emi said nervously as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ryuu lifted his head to look at Emi. "Yes?" He asked.

She avoided his gaze as she moved across the room to the mirror and glanced at her reflection. "R-Remeber the mentioning of us having another child?" She asked. She hurried on before he could answer. "I kind of already have a feeling I am pregnant already..."

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly as he looked through the mirror, searching Emi's face. "R...really?" He asked and stood to his feet.

Emi nodded slowly. She turned back around to face him. "I-I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to be sure first..."

Ryuu nodded as he made his way across the room to the mirror. He moved his hand to her stomach and wrapped his arms around Emi , pulling her gently to himself. "Are you sure, sure?" He asked, a smile broadening on his face.

Emi nodded. "I-I'm almost positive." She smiled slightly. "I-Is that alright with you? I mean, if we had another child?"

Ryuu nodded. "Definitely." He laughed lightly and placed his lips gently to hers before embracing her tightly. "Tonoko just might get his wish for a brother." He chuckled.

Emi nodded. "However... I worry what he may think if we have a daughter instead... he already dislikes being surrounded by girls... won't a sister make it even worse?" She asked quietly, burrying her face in Ryuu's shoulder.

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "I think it would be different if it were his sister." He murmured. "We'll just have to talk to him about it."

Emi nodded. "We should do it tonight though... I mean, the sooner he knows the better."

Ryuu nodded and pulled back slightly. A bright smile lit up his face and he leaned down to kiss her once again. "Just give me a second."

After Ryuu had finished drying off and changing into a clean set of clothing, Emi and Ryuu made their way to Tonoko's room. Ryuu knocked lightly before pushing the door open and stepping in. "Tonoko?"

Tonoko peeked his head out of his closet and looked questioningly at his parents. "Mom, I said I was fine."

Ryuu glanced at Emi and shook his head. "No, Tonoko. We need to speak to you."

Tonoko sighed and moved to sit on his bed. "Yes?"

Emi smiled gently as she moved across the room to sit beside Tonoko. "Are you still wanting a sibling, Tonoko? Even though you'd be much older than them?"

Tonoko turned his head slowly to look at Emi. He was taking this as one of two things; either his parents were asking his permission to attempt to make a baby, or his mother was pregnant. He eyed her carefully. "Why do you need my permission?"

Emi shook her head. She reached up to push some hair from his eyes. "We're not asking your permission, Tonoko, we want your opinion."

Tonoko glanced at Ryuu. "I'm finding this rather awkward." He laughed nervously.

Ryuu chuckled lightly. "Remember what we talked about? We just want to know."

Tonoko sighed. "I don't know. I guess it would be cool to have a sibling. I know I'd be a lot older than they are, but it would still be pretty cool." He shrugged.

Ryuu moved to sit on the other side of Tonoko. He reached up to ruffle his hair. "Your mother might be pregnant." He said softly.

Tonoko's eyes widened slightly and he turned to Emi. "I knew it!"

She let out a soft laugh as she looked at Ryuu momentarily before back at Tonoko. "It's not for sure, but... I'm pretty sure I am." She said, eyeing him closely. "Tonoko... I'm worried that if I have a girl, you will become even more distant with us than you are now."

Tonoko sighed and shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that, mom. I'm just...well..."

Ryuu frowned. "Tonoko, you can tell her."

Tonoko waited a moment and sighed again. "I just feel as if I was only made to bring together the clans and make them stronger, and nothing else. I guess like some tool." He shrugged. "I know you two love me and all, but I feel like it's obligation..." He shrugged again and lowered his head.

Emi frowned and shook her head. "Tonoko, I understand you feeling as such, but Ryuu and I wanted to have children; if the clans wanted it or not." She shook her head and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry that that's how you feel, and I wish there was some way to prove otherwise, but we really didn't have you for the clans sake."

Tonoko nodded. "Dad already explained to me that you two do it because you love each other, not because you have to."

Ryuu laughed slightly and ran his hand through his hair. "Kay, buddy."

Tonoko rolled her eyes playfully before pulling Tonoko into her side. "You're a very smart kid, Tonoko, I know that. I know you can understand things others of your age cannot. I also understand that having that intellegence makes it difficult to follow your friends." She siged deeply. "You don't have to worry about talking to me either, hun, I won't shut you out, alright?"

Tonoko nodded before placing his hands on Emi's stomach. "So, baby huh?" He smirked.

Emi smiled gently and nodded.

Ryuu ruffled Tonoko's hair. "A baby sibling that you have the duty to protect."

Tonoko rolled his eyes playfully and laughed. "Yeah, okay dad. Just like how you always protected mom?" He winked at Ryuu, hinting to one of their earlier talks.

Ryuu laughed and playfully punched Tonoko's arm. "Yeah, okay son."

Emi laughed slighty. "On that topic." She smirked at Tonoko. "Have any girls in mind yet?"

Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Really?"

Emi nodded. "Yes, that a problem to ask?"

"I've heard that there are quite a few girls who are quite interested." Ryuu added.

Tonoko groaned. "They're all so annoying. They're not subtle at all, and it's almost like a swarm of flies when I walk into the room." He shook his head. "I'll be sure to tell you when I find anyone I'm even remotely interested in."

Emi smiled. "It's the ones that ignore you that you'll want." She smirked, glancing at Ryuu and winking at him.

Ryuu chuckled. "Exactly."

"You two were already pre-destined to marry." Tonoko stated plainly.

Emi shrugged. "Yes and no. We both had to agree to our parents wishes first." She smirked. "Ryuu and I considered betrothing you to someone, but decided against it."

"Knowing you two, you'd probably set me up with Zira." Tonoko murmured.

"What's wrong with Zira? She's a very quiet-spirited girl." Ryuu said.

"She's extremely shy, hardly talks, and it's so _awkward_ around her. I just couldn't..." He shook his head.

Ryuu leaned back and shrugged. "Sounds like your mother when I first met her; but I won her with the charm of a dashing, handsome young man." He smirked and returned Emi's wink.

Emi rolled her eyes playfully. "Your father is full of himself." She laughed. "It took him forever to get me."

"I had you from the start, the moment you first blushed." He chuckled.

"Alright, still present here." Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Besides, I already said I'm not interested in her...at all."

Emi shrugged. "I have a feeling she will be the one you will end up with in the future."

"Yeah, sure mom."

Emi laughed and stood up. "Well, that's all we wished to speak to you about."

Tonoko nodded. "Cool."

Ryuu rolled his eyes and stood as well. "By the way, how did training go?"

Tonoko nodded. "Went alright I guess. Okimi is afraid of another Inabikari-Sakura human mixture. Says I'm too strong." He made a show of flexing his biceps. "'Cause I'm just that awesome."

Emi laughed at Tonoko. "You're so much like your father it worries me."

Ryuu and Tonoko chuckled at the same time and bumped fists. "'Cause we're just that awesome." Ryuu said.

Emi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You two are just crazy." She muttered, moving towards the bedroom door. "Anyway, I abandoned Naomi for this, so I'm returning downstairs."

Tonoko nodded. "Yupp." He returned to searching through his closet again for who knows what. Ryuu shrugged before following Emi out of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him and followed Emi down the stairs.

Naomi had been watching the television, but soon grew bored. She started looking around the house at all the odds and ends laying about. She moved to the dinning room and looked around at all the beautiful things that were clearly Emi's.

"Naomi?" Emi asked as she entered the room, Ryuu behind her.

Naomi jumped back in shock. "I-I wasn't doing anything, I-I swear!"

Emi rasied an eyebrow. "W-We didn't say you did..."

"Although, you do seem suspicious now." Ryuu's eyebrow rose slightly.

Naomi shook her head. "I wasn't doing anything, h-honest! I was just looking around your gorgeous home..."

Ryuu nodded slightly. "Well, it's almost five. We usually have supper around 5:30. Would you like to help Emi prepare a meal?" Ryuu asked.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Emi eyed Naomi before nodding. "I'd love your help."

Ryuu smiled at Emi and kissed the top of her head before moving to the kitchen. He grabbed a glasses of water and drank it quickly. "I have to visit the Kazekage for a quick few minutes. I'll be right back." Ryuu called back to the two.

The girls nodded as they started to prepare dinner, Emi shouting out instructions to Naomi. After a bit the girls finished. Naomi sat down at the table and Emi leaned against the counter as they waited for the food to finish.

"E-Emi..." Naomi murmured, her head lowered.

Emi looked up at Naomi. "Yes?"

"Um.. c-can I ask you something, kind of personal?"

"W-Well-"

"Nothing about your love life, promise."

Emi let out a sigh and smiled. "Then yes, go ahead."

Naomi lifted her head to search Emi's eyes. "What do you do when you're in trouble."

"Wh-What?"

Naomi shook her head. "What do you do?"

"Depends on the type..."

"Enemies..." She murmured.

Emi raised an eyebrow. "I... I try to fight them off of course, until my fellow jounin reach me." She shook her head. "Are you in some trouble, Naomi?"

Naomi lifted her head and shook it violently. "N-No! N-None! I-I was just curious!" She quickly stood up and laughed nervously. "I-I think I'll go and sight see... I-I'll be back." She murmured, heading out the door before Emi could say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes after, Emi heard the door open. She remained at the kitchen table, looking confused as Ryuu stepped in.

"You know, sometimes I miss those facial expressions when I walk in and you look as if your breath was taken away." Ryuu said and leaned against the door frame. "This one...it's a rare one. What's on your mind?"

Emi slowly lifted her head to look up at Ryuu, the puzzled expression on her face. "N-Naomi just asked me the weirdest question and then ran out the door..."

Ryuu waited expectantly.

"Sh... She asked what I do when I'm in trouble with enemies... I told her I fought them the best I could until backup arrived... wh-when I asked if she was in trouble, she panicked and ran out of the house, saying she'd be back later..."

Ryuu frowned. "I knew something was up. She was too urgent in the letter, as if something was going on. I questioned her when she first arrive, but she...well, panicked in a way."

Emi ran her hand through her hair. "Should... we be worrying about her in our home?"

Ryuu sighed and crossed the room, placing his hands on Emi's hips. "If anything happens, I will protect you, but yes. When she returns, we'll have to talk to her."

"Wh... What if she refuses to tell us, Ryuu?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Ryuu shrugged. "I know she's an Inabikari, but if she's a danger to my family, I don't want her around." Ryuu said. "If there is anyway we can help her, I would want to, but that would be only if she opens up." He sighed and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his head against hers.

Emi closed her eyes as she nuzzled her head against Ryuu's. "I'm starting to wonder if she came here just to have protection... she kept mentioning the strength of Tonoko..."

Ryuu nodded. "Maybe she did." He murmured.

Emi opened her eyes as she got an idea. She pulled from Ryuu's arms and moved to the door where Naomi's backpack still sat. She picked it up and moved to the couch, starting to rumage through it. It had her clothes, toiletries and some extra ninja weapons. She sighed and dug deeper when she gasped and pulled her hand back - she was cut by something. She used her other hand to pull out a small dagger, however it was different from any she had ever seen. Eyeing it closely, her eyes widened and she dropped the blade to the ground, her heart racing as she looked up to Ryuu who had followed her to the livingroom. She held her cut tightly to stop the blood flow as she let out a shaky breath. "I... I know what that blade is..." She whispered nervously.

Ryuu looked down at the dagger before moving his eyes to Emi's hand. He took her hand to examine it before leaving the room and returning with a first aid. "What about the dagger?" He asked and began to fix her wound up.

She winced slightly as she looked down at the weapon laying on the ground. "There no mistaking it in my mind... that's the Raikage's dagger. It was stolen a few years back - they say it has unbelieve powers and is worth more than any ninja's corpse..." She shook her head. "I-I think Naomi lied... I don't think she's even been in her village... she's a rogue..." She stated, looking up at Ryuu again.

Ryuu gritted his teeth and shook his head as he finished dressing the wound. "Either she talks, or she leaves." He lowered his head and shook it.

Emi let out a shaky breath as she looked back down at the dagger. "She... she seems so nice though.." She murmured with a sigh.

Ryuu nodded. "The Inabikari clan has a reputation of being protectors, not fighters." Ryuu sighed. "Aside from...you know..." He shrugged slightly.

Emi used her good hand to caress his cheek. "That was not your choice." She murmured, searching his eyes. "And you still managed to protect the one you loved... me. You saved me from the Fernu clan, remember?" She smiled softly before sighing. "M-Maybe Naomi is innocent too..."

Ryuu sighed. "I really hope so."

Emi sighed when the door opened. Emi looked to Ryuu nervously. Ryuu stood and stepped in front of Emi, looking at Naomi intently. "We need to speak with you." He stated.

Naomi eyed the pair closely. She noticed her backpack and then the dagger on the floor. Her eyes widened as she backed up to the door. "I-It's not what you think! I-I swear Ryuu!"

Ryuu shook his head. "I'm sorry, but either you explain, or we're going to have to ask you to leave. We know it's the Raikage's. You're in trouble, because they're after you, right?"

"I... its more complicated than that..." She whispered, lowering her head.

Ryuu motioned to the couch. "Then sit and explain."

"I... I can't..." She whispered.

Ryuu shook his head. "I already told you, I need to protect my family. Either it's you tell us what's going on, or you leave." Ryuu shrugged and frowned. "You of all people should know I'm safe to trust."

Naomi bit her lip. "I... I can't explain everything..." She whispered.

"Explain what you can. We will decide what to do with the information you give." Emi stated.

"I... I'm being framed. The village believes I stole that dagger... b-but it was a friend... however, I cannot prove that it wasn't I... s-so I've been running for the last three years... I-I honestly wanted to meet all of you... but I was also hoping I'd be safe here... I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered, lowering her head further.

Ryuu shook his head and motioned towards the couch again. "Sit." He said.

Naomi nervously moved to the couch and sat down awkwardly. Ryuu and Emi sat down on the couch beside Naomi. Ryuu lowered his head and sighed. "What do you mean by framed?" He asked.

"M... My friend came to my home one night, saying that he made us some money... then he showed me the dagger. I-I told him to take it back, but he refused. Because he went straight to my home, and they believed it was me, I was forced to flee my village with him. Along the way we got ambushed by other rogue shinobi, and he got killed. Because I was still being followed, I had no choice but to continue to run..." She shook her head. "I've almost gotten killed many times... a-and... I can't just drop the dager because of how much it's worth..."

Ryuu sighed. "You can't just take the dagger back, can you?"

She shook her head. "They'll kill me on sight..."

Ryuu sighed. "So you flee to the otherside of the world. Do they know you're here?"

She shrugged. "Probably... they're no harm towards you guys... they wont attack me unless I'm alone." She sighed deeply. "I wouldn't be surprised if they have a plan for the next time I leave this house..."

Ryuu nodded. "We're going to have to give that dagger back somehow." Ryuu lifted his eyes to glance at Naomi through his bangs, watching her closely.

Naomi sighed. "How though?"

Ryuu sighed. "We'll have to figure something out, won't we?" He paused. "I'll take it back."

Naomi shook her head and stood up, bowing slightly. "This is my own problem... I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I think I will leave now..."

Ryuu stood up and shook his head. "You're under our protection and provision in this home." He stated. "You will be going no where. The Inabikari clan is endangered as it stands of right now, we don't need to lose another."

Naomi shook her head and moved towards her bag, picking up the dagger to return to her bag. "I... I'm a rogue, Ryuu... forget the fact that we're family..."

Emi quickly moved towards the door. "Naomi, let us help you..."

Naomi shook her head. "Emi, move."

Ryuu moved to stand beside Emi. "We have rules of respect in our house, Naomi." He said then shook his head. "Let us help you. You're safe here, Emi and I will protect you."

Naomi eyed them for a moment before shaking her head. "Don't make me hurt you... move."

Emi's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-Why would you threaten to harm us?"

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Move."

Ryuu's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward. "Don't." He said. "You come to our house seeking protection and refuge, and when we find out while, you flat out refuse us." He shook his head. "Think about what the pendant around your neck means, Naomi. It's a binding agreement to all the Inabikari clan. This pendant..." He reached for his and held it out. "This is what makes you an Inabikari." He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes further. "Either wear it with pride and dignation, or throw it away."

Naomi bit her lip as she eyed Ryuu closely. "Would you harm me if I removed it?"

Ryuu's eyes widened slightly and he eyed her carefully. He shook his head and stepped back a small step. "Naomi...I hope you know what you're doing."

Naomi looked down at the clan crest that hung around her neck. She let out a sigh before looking back up at Ryuu and narrowing her eyes again. "Please, just move."

Ryuu's jaw clenched and he stepped aside, grabbing Emi's hand and pulling her to his side. He stood slightly in front of her and he waved his hand towards the door. "Then go. If you don't want our protection, what else do you have?"

Emi shook her head. "Naomi, let us help you... you don't have to run from us..."

Naomi glanced at Emi and gritted her teeth. "You're not even a blood line to the Inabikari clan, so you can shut it."

Ryuu stepped forward angrily and grabbed Naomi's collar. "She may not be part of the bloodline, but she's more of an acceptable family member than you are. If you're going to leave, then leave." He hissed before reaching for her necklace and ripping it off. "Just don't look back."

Naomi's eyes widened as she looked at Ryuu with disbelief. "Y... You..."

Ryuu waved his hand towards the door. "You of all people should know better."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. She stepped out of the house before taking a quick look at Emi. She smirked and waved bye as she walked off down the street. Emi suddenly gasped in pain as lightning zapped through her body, causing her to drop to her knees. Ryuu's eyes widened and as he tried to grab her before she fell completely to the ground. His breathing stopped for a moment as his eyes drifted to her stomach. "Oh no..." He breathed and placed his hand lightly on her stomach.

The electricty stopped flowing through Emi's body and she panted slightly. "I-It's fine..." She murmured.

Ryuu shook his head. "No, no, no..." He murmured and picked her up in his arms. Closing the door behind him, he made his way to the couch and laid her down upon it. "I..." He knelt down on his knee's and lowered his head.

Emi shook her head and reached out to touch his cheek. "The baby will be fine.." She whispered. "And as for me, you cannot save me from every little attack, Ryuu." She whispered.

Ryuu gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's happened before to another family member. They...were pregnant, and it didn't survive." He whispered.

"What?" Tonoko's voice came from the stairs.

Ryuu and Emi both turned to look at Tonoko. "Tonoko..." Ryuu began.

Tonoko shook his head. "The baby won't survive?" He asked as he slowly rose from sitting on the third stair.

Ryuu frowned. "There's no way in saying exactly..."

"You just said it has happened before. The baby didn't survive right? If mom isn't that far along, wouldn't the shock kill it easily?" He asked, his brows furrowed.

"Tonoko, just ca-"

Tonoko shook his head. "I...No, I can't." He murmured and turned to run up the stairs.

Ryuu gasped and went to run for Tonoko, but he turned back to Emi with a loss of words. Emi frowned. "G-Go after him. I'm fine." She whispered.

He frowned slightly at her and glanced back to the stairs. He nodded and made his way quickly to the stairs, taking them three at a time and headed for his bedroom door. He knocked quietly and turned the knob. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped in. "Tonoko?"

No answer.

He peeked around the corner and moved to open the closet door. No Tonoko. His eyes drifted to the open window and his eyes widened. He looked out and saw Tonoko running off in the distance. Ryuu's mouth parted slightly and his eyes widened. Making his way back down to the livingroom, he explained what had happened to Emi.

Emi sighed deeply and stood up, wincing slightly. "We can't let him reach Naomi..."

Ryuu nodded. "Stay here." He said and began to make his way towards the front door.

"S-Stay here? Why do I have to stay?" She asked, pursing her lips.

Ryuu turned back and looked her over. "I don't think you're in the condition to-"

"I don't care, Ryuu. I don't want Tonoko getting hurt..."

Ruu frowned. "I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Emi eyed Ryuu for a moment before sitting back down. "Hurry up and go then."

Ryuu watched her for a few seconds and frowned. "I'm sorry, Emi. I just can't have you getting hurt again." He murmured and turned to open the front door. After closing the door behind him, he ran off in the direction the he saw Tonoko leave, which was also the way Naomi went. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "Tonoko..."

"Hey!" Tonoko shouted as he spotted Naomi up ahead.

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and groaned. "Go home, Tonoko..." She murmured.

"No!" Tonoko gritted his teeth and slowed down to a walk behind Naomi. "You could have just posibly killed the baby. I'm not just about to "go home"." Tonoko hissed.

Naomi stopped and turned to face Tonoko with a smirk. "You're a kid. You don't know as much as you think. Besides, the rumors aren't true. I think you're as pathetic as your mother."

Tonoko's face heated with rage. "I may be only fourteen, but I knew a lot more than you think. I'm not stupid like you. I may not have all the answers or all the experience as many older than I, but what I do know is that I'm not just about to let you walk free after what you just did!"

Naomi chuckled. "Big talk from a young boy." She shook her head. "Go home Tonoko. Go home and continue to be the star that your birth made you. You didn't have to work for anything in your life, have you? It was all handed to you on a silver platter." She hissed.

Tonoko let out an angry growl before thrusting his hands forward. A ball of lightning emitted from his fists and flew at Naomi with great speeds. Naomi's eyes widened. She was unable to dodge in time as the ball of electricity hit her. She gasped in pain, letting out a wail of pain as she fell to her knees.

"You know nothing about my family." Tonoko hissed. "We're not some petty family like so many view us." He slowly made his way towards her. "Yeah, so what if people view me as a star? It isn't because I'm part of the Inabikari and Sakura clans, it's because I've lived up to my worth. I study, I train, and I do everything I can do in my power so that when people like you come along, I can stand my ground." He let out an angry sigh. "And silver platter? I'd hardly call it that! It's not as fine and dandy as you think. Truth is, most of the time I fight against mom and dad. I could've graduated from the academy like dad when I was eight, and could be well on my way to becoming a jounin, but they wanted me to take it slower and fully grasp everything I've been learning. They both push me to become greater, and to be honest, sometimes the pushing can get extremely annoying, but never, have they ever once abandoned me or tossed me to the side or treated me as if I were just some tool between the two clans." He continued to advance towards Naomi who was now on her feet. "I may just be a "young boy"," He made quotations with his fingers. "But this "young boy" is extremely angry at a certain someone, and you will not be happy on my bad side." He narrowed his eyes. "Dad's right, you really didn't deserve to wear the Inabikari clan crest around your neck, you scum."

Naomi smirked as she eyed Tonoko. "And I thought you'd be a good little boy and run home." She shook her head and sighed. "But, if I must, I will harm you..." She chuckled, narrowing her eyes as a bolt of lightning struck down on Tonoko. Tonoko gasped in pain and gritted his teeth, bearing the pain. His knee's shook but he stepped forward and punched his fists forward, the lightning moving through his body straight towards Naomi.

Naomi quickly dodged his lightning before reaching around and gripping his neck. She lifted him off the ground with a smirk. "Aw, looks like someone needs his fathers protection still." She chuckled, squeezing his throat tightly.

Tonoko's eyes squeezed shut and he grabbed Naomi's wrist, sending shots of electricity through her arm. When she let go he threw his foot out to kick her in the gut, moving froward each time she was pushed back and hitting a new location on her body, his strength increasing with each and every blow. "Don't. Mock. Me." He hissed.

She gritted her teeth as she tried her best to fend off his attacks. When she saw an opening, she quickly pulled a kunai dipped in poison and slashed it across his cheek. She smirked and panted as she watched Tonoko stop instantly. His breathing instantly became heavy, and he began to feel as if he was walking through molasses. "I..." His vision started to blur.

Just then a heavy shot of electricity passed through Naomi as Ryuu stepped out from behind the building. "It's one thing to turn away from your own clan, but it's another to attack your own family. "He said and gritted his teeth.

Naomi winced as she snickered at Ryuu. "I-I wouldn't dare face you, R-Ryuu." She laughed. "So this all worked out anyway. Th-That poison is deadly if you don't remove it in a short time period..."

Ryuu glanced at Tonoko on his knee's. He was slouched forward with his hands on the ground, trying to hold himself up. Ryuu turned back to Naomi and growled. In a split second, Ryuu appeared in front of Naomi and struck her hard in the gut, sending a giant wave of electricity through her system. He moved forward as she fell back and struck her in the chest, sending another wave of electricity through her, and another in her side. When she didn't move from the shock of the electricity he moved over to grab her throat, lifting her from the ground and holding her in the air. "I will not forgive you." He hissed." You've managed to hurt each one of my family, and I will not let you anymore."

Naomi winced and yelped slightly in pain before panting. "Y-You'll have to get i-in line... th-there's a large list of p-people who want me dead." She growled. "A-And besides... T-Tonoko brought his pain on h-himself... H-He could have a-avoided this..." She murmured, glancing down at Tonoko who was getting weaker by the second.

Ryuu's jaw clenched before he slammed her into the rock ground beneath him, making sure it was her head that hit the ground first. He moved over to Tonoko and helped him up.

"D-Dad...I..." Tonoko swayed slightly.

"I know, Tonoko." Ryuu murmured and pulled him up on his back. "Hold on, alright?"

Tonoko made a noise and wrapped his arms around Ryuu's neck, holding on the best her could. After making sure Tonoko was strong enough to hold on, he moved to pick Naomi up in his arms before making his way to the hospital. When they arrived, doctors took Tonoko immediately to extract the poison while other doctors took Noami. Ryuu made it clear that Naomi needed to stay under watch in case she tried to escape; he wanted to speak with her the next day. After the poison was taken from Tonoko's body, Ryuu carried him back to the house. When he opened the front door and stepped in Emi was instantly by his side.

Emi let out a shaky breath. "I-Is he alright?" She asked Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded slowly. "He was poisoned, but I took him to the hospital. He's just exhausted." He murmured and headed for his bedroom.

Emi followed Ryuu upstairs as he carefully laid Tonoko on his bed. Emi pulled his blanket around him before sighing. She made her way to the bathroom and wetted a cloth before returning to Tonoko and sat on the edge of his bed, dabbing his forehead with the cloth.

"Emi, I want you to visit the hospital as well." Ryuu whispered from across the bed.

Emi sighed again. "I'll go later.." She murmured, looking down at Tonoko's peaceful face with a single bandage to cover the cut on his cheek.

Ryuu frowned. "If there it happens that the child's in danger and needs help, it's best to-"

"I'll go later, Ryuu." Emi said again, closing her eyes.

Ryuu watched her for a few seconds before lowering his head. Eventually, after Ryuu shut the window, the two of them retreated back to their bedroom. The night was late, and Ryuu and Emi had grown tired.

"Tomorrow morning..." Ryuu said as he walked out of the washroom. "Hospital, alright?" He said.

Emi nodded as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Ryuu... About Naomi I mean."

Ryuu shook his head. "It happens, although fairly rare." He pulled the blankets back and climbed in beside Emi, moving closer to wrap his arms around her back. "It's just a shame what she's done. Those like her give the Inabikari a bad name." He murmured.

"I think you ripping the necklace from her neck is what made her snap..." She whispered, looking up at Ryuu. "I-I'm just glad Tonoko didn't get hurt that badly..."

Ryuu nodded. "Me too." He whispered. After a moment he chuckled lightly. "He was protecting you both." He whispered and moved his hand to her stomach.

Emi smiled gently. "He really does take after you, Ryuu." She whispered. "He's a true Inabikari."

A small smile played at the edges of his lips and he leaned his forehead against hers. "We've taught him well." He murmured.

Emi nodded as she let her eyes fall shut. "I'm very proud of him..."

Ryuu nodded slowly. "Me too." He whispered and moved to tighten his arms around her back slightly.

"I'll go to the hospital before he wakes up tomorrow." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "Good." He whispered and all traces of a smile left his features. His mind drifted to what could've happened. If Emi had indeed been pregnant, then chances were they would probably lose the child. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and breathed in deeply. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, Ryuu." She whispered tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunagakure Hospital. Shito looked up at the building before making his way in through the front doors. He asked for the room in which Naomi Inabikari resided, claiming that he was a dear family member of Noami's. He explained that he had heard of the whole ordeal and would like to be present when Ryuu Inabikari returned. It wasn't hard to trick the Doctors into giving him the room number and he made his way quickly there.

After pushing the door open, he first saw the chair in the corner. Next came the bed with Naomi sleeping soundly as he advanced his way into the room further. He glanced over his shoulder out the door before pushing it shut. The room fell darker as the door blocked the hall lights out, and only the moons light brightened the room to a dim state. He smirked. "Can't run for too long, Naomi." He whispered and moved forwards.

Leaning his knee against the bed beside her, he pulled her wrists together and wrapped his fingers securely around the two wrists. Chakra formed beneath his hands and snuck around her wrists, binding them together. He also used a jutsu that would block her chakra until further notice. Once ready to go, Shito scooped her into his arms gently and picked up the bag beside the bed before leaving out through the window.

How pitiful the whole situation was brought a chuckle from Shito's mouth. He had been following and tracking Noami for the past two weeks, waiting and watching for the right moment to strike. As she moved further and further away from the Cloud Village, heading closer and closer towards the Sand Village, Shito knew immediately the plans Naomi had. He had laughed at first, but then grew angry, but then laughed again when it hadn't gone the way she planned. As always, Shito came out on top; and that's exactly where he liked it and planned on staying. Just as easily had he entered the village, he exited it, chuckling all the while.

* * *

The following morning, Emi got up early to head to the hosptial. She left both Ryuu and Tonoko in their beds to head out on her own, prefering to hear the news alone. After an hour of examining Emi, they found out she had been pregnant. They also found out that even with the shock, the baby had survived. Emi quickly returned home to make breakfast. When she finished she called both boys down as she set out their plates of food.

Tonoko and Ryuu met at the top of the stairs and Tonoko smiled tiredly at Ryuu. He sighed and pulled Tonoko into an embrace. "Next time, don't be so irrational." Ryuu murmured.

Tonoko frowned. "I wanted her to pay. I mean, she hurt mom _and _killed my possible sibling." He gritted his teeth.

Ryuu nodded. "We don't want to lose you though either." Ryuu whispered.

"I'm sorry." Tonoko whispered.

Emi called again. Ryuu pulled Tonoko up onto his back and made his way down to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs filled their noses and they both breathed in at the same time while sighing. Ryuu smiled and turned to look at Emi's brightened face. He eyed her suspiciously at first before grinning. "...You went?" He asked as he allowed Tonoko to slip to his feet.

Emi smirked and waved off Ryuu. "Eat breakfast first."

Ryuu frowned. "You know I hate it when you do that." He sighed and moved to take a seat. He gave up always trying to fight her on trying to give him information. He just went with what she wanted half the time until she told him. Tonoko took his seat and already began to choke down the food.

Emi chuckled lightly as she too began to eat her food silently.

Ryuu took his first bite, swallowed, then turned lifted his eyes to Emi's. "So..?" He asked.

Emi smiled and shook her head, taking another bite of her food. "Not done, are you?"

"Shall I tackle you? I would rather not with our son present, you know." Ryuu said and took another bite.

"Yeah, I'd rather him not either." Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Now what's going on?"

Emi sighed and set her chopsticks down. "You two won't wait, will you?"

Ryuu shook his head. "Not with something like this..." He murmured.

Emi smiled gently and looked down to her food. "I went as you told me to. I was indeed pregnant and the shock from Naomi didn't kill it." She lifted her head to look at Ryuu and Tonoko with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Tonoko and Ryuu's eyes were wide with joy. Ryuu finally sighed with relief and lowered his head. "That's a breath of fresh air."

Tonoko's parted mouth moved into a grin. "Really? As in, you're actually going to have another child and give me a sibling?" He laughed. "Yes!"

Emi smiled gently, her blush deepening slightly. "I'm so happy that you two are happy."

Ryuu laughed slightly and twirled one of the chopsticks around slowly. "I'm just so glad the three of you are alright." He said.

Tonoko nodded and sighed. "Say, dad?"

Ryuu lifted his head to look at Tonoko questioningly. "Uh...could we possibly...train sometime? You know..."

Ryuu nodded. "Yes, I understand." Ryuu smiled. "Make you strong just like your father? "He chuckled.

Tonoko nodded and laughed. "Of course!"

Emi smiled gently before sighing. "I... didn't want to dump this bad news on you... Ryuu, but while I was at the hosptial... they told me that Naomi has gone missing. They said a man by the name Chika Inabikari went in to visit her, however he never came out, and Naomi is now missing..."

Ryuu thought for a moment, thinking of anyone he knew who was named Chika. He couldn't think of any. He sighed and brought his eyes down to the chopstick in his hand, continue to twirl it. "What should I do?"

Emi shurgged. "My guess is that she was kidnapped." She let out a sigh. "As much as I hate to say it, we cannot afford to lose another Inabikari... I believe she only attacked us because she felt she had to for survival. If she's been out on her own for three years running away, it will soon make you crazy... you should be able to relate to her, Ryuu..." She murmured, placing her hand over his.

Ryuu frowned. "Yes, but I never intentionally went back on my clan. As far as anyone is concerned, she's not in the Inabikari clan anymore."

Emi let out a sigh. "You don't want that though, do you, Ryuu? She hasn't hurt anyone. Tonoko and I are fine, you're fine, and the baby even made it through the shock... I don't think she was actually out to harm any of us..."

Ryuu sighed. "I know..."

"Personally, I don't like her." Tonoko slouched and crossed his arms over his chest. "She deserves what she's getting."

Emi turned to glance at Tonoko. She let out a sigh. "Am I the only one who believes she needs our help?"

Ryuu shook his head. "I just don't know." He murmured. "I mean, I really don't like how she attacked the two of you. But at the same time, a second chance should always be given."

Tonoko shook his head. "I don't think so in this case."

Ryuu turned his head to look at Tonoko. "As much as you think so, I know we've taught you better than this, Tonoko."

Tonoko sighed and slouched further. "I just don't like her."

"That is no reason why you should ignore her needs. She needs our protection, even if she refused it. She's your cousin, and unless there is no turning around for an Inabikari, then others must help to turn them back to the right path."

Tonoko sighed. "I know. You've told me everything there is to know about the Inabikari clan, and their rules and blah, blah, blah." He sat forward and leaned his forehead on the table.

Ryuu patted Tonoko on the back and moved the hand that was under Emi's to entwine their fingers together. "I guess I'll be going after her." He whispered.

Emi shook her head. "You won't be going alone, Ryuu. I'll come with you." She smiled gently.

Ryuu shook his head. "A shock is more than enough for the baby. I don't want anything else happening to it." He murmured.

Tonoko shook his head. "I agree." He mumbled under his breath.

Emi looked between the two before letting out a sigh. "Fine..." She murmured, shutting her eyes. "But I do not want you going alone, Ryuu..."

"I'll go." Tonoko said and lifted his head instantly. "Can I?" He grinned.

Ryuu shook his head. "I'm sorry, son. Not this time."

Tonoko frowned. "Why not? I'm strong like you."

"You still have a lot to learn and-"

"Give me a chance, please dad?" Tonoko cut him off.

Emi shook her head. "No, Tonoko." She said sternly. "You father has lots of experience with people like Naomi, you do not." She opened her eyes and looked up at Tonoko with an apologietic smile. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to allow you to go after Naomi with your father." She glanced back at Ryuu. "Ulkna, Tempest, would be helpful to track down Naomi... if she's not on a mission, I'd ask for her help..." Emi murmured, searching Ryuu's face.

Ryuu nodded slowly. "Alright."

"So not fair." Tonoko was mumbling, sitting back with his arms crossed, frowning.

Emi let out a sigh. She got up and moved to Tonoko, pulling him into her arms. "I don't like worrying about you, Tonoko. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or your father. Please understand we're doing this for your own safety..." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Tonoko sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm just tired of all the little pathetic missions we've been doing. I'm ready for something more challenging."

"Just wait, Tonoko. These missions help to produce skills in you. You need to take them seriously." Ryuu said.

Tonoko sighed again and nodded. "I know."

Ryuu turned back to his food and began to eat the rest. After he was finished he stood and took his dishes to the sink, washing and drying them before putting them away. "Thanks, hun." He said just as he closed the cupboard door.

Emi nodded as she took her own dishes to the sink and started washing them. "So, are you going after her now then?" She murmurmed.

Ryuu breathed in deeply and nodded. "I think I should." He murmured and wrapped his around around Emi's waist from behind.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom." Tonoko said, placing his dishes on the counter before running back to his bedroom.

Ryuu sighed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Emi's neck. "I'll be as quick as I can." He murmured.

"Be safe..." Emi whispered and turned to face Ryuu. "I love you." She said and pressed her lips gently to his. "Make sure you find Tempest..." She murmured against his lips.

Ryuu nodded and tightened his arms around Emi's waist, pressing his lips harder to hers before pulling back. "I will." He whispered then kissed her softly once more. "I love you too. Tonoko will protect you if anything happens here." He chuckled and pulled back, smiling.

Emi laughed gently. "I sure hope he does."

Ryuu sighed before tightly wrapping his arms around Emi once more. "I'll see you in a bit. I don't know how long it will take; days, a week? Depends how fast we find her."

Emi nodded. "I'll look after things here." She whispered.

Ryuu nodded. "You're great at doing that." he winked and moved towards the door. "Love you." He smiled and disappeared back to his bedroom to get ready for the trip. After preparing the things he needed, he said goodbye to his family before leaving to find Tempest. Thankfully, she was in the village, but she had just arrived back from a different mission. Ryuu debated whether or not he should ask her for assistance and decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask. He found her in a Ramen shop, gorging herself with the delcious Ramen. Ryuu could tell she had been on a long mission; Most of the time, food was less limited and a lot less delcious, so when you arrived back from a long mission, you tend to had straight towards your favourite restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryuu sat down beside Tempest and smiled. "How'd the mission go?" He asked.

Tempest glanced from her bowl of Ramen to Ryuu. She knew who he was and was close friends with his wife. She quickly wiped her mouth, a faint blush on her cheeks before swallowing and answering. "L-Long, but good." She smiled gently. "How's Emi doing?"

Ryuu's smile broadened. "Good." He chuckled lightly and looked down at the table top. "She's pregnant again."

Tempest gasped before clapping her hands together in joy. "Oh how wonderful! Do you know the gender yet?"

Ryuu shook his head. "Won't know for a while." He shrugged. "Tonoko wants it to be a male...you know, having a brother." He smiled. "Anyways, I have a favour to ask of you." He said.

Tempest turned her attention back to her Ramen and slurpped it as she nodded. "Shoot, I may be game." She smiled before stuffing noodles into her mouth.

"I don't have much time, so I'll have to tell you the quick, run-down version. If you agree, I'll eleborate when we leave. Family member came to visit, got hospitalized, and someone kidnapped her. I'm going to track her down and bring her back. Emi doesn't want me going alone, and she recruited you. You "game"? We'll be leaving immediately if you are." Ryuu said.

Tempest shoved the last mouthful of noddles into her mouth before facing Ryuu. "I'm so game!" She smiled. "I just need to run home to grab my own things. Tracking people down can be lengthy."

Ryuu nodded. "Thanks." He said. They both left the building and Ryuu left to meet her at the gates while she ran home to collect her things. When she arrived back the two of them left the village and headed out. As they headed further and further from Sunagakure, Ryuu explained the details further, leaving out the parts where Emi and Tonoko were both hurt.

Tempest nodded in understanding. "So, any idea where her kidnappers would have taken her?" She asked.

Ryuu shook his head. "Absolutely no idea. My guess is back towards the Cloud Village. If that's the case, we have a long journey ahead. The doctors said she disappeared sometime last night. A nurse went to check on her at midnight and she was gone. I'm thinking they probably stopped somewhere to rest, so we may have a little time to catch up." He replied.

Tempest nodded. "Hopefully. The sooner you get back to your family the better, right?" She smiled gently.

Ryuu nodded. "The sooner, the better." He smirked.

* * *

"Can you just shut up?"

"Let me free, bastard!" Naomi hissed, narrowing her eyes on the mysterious male.

She had woken up not too long ago, and had no idea what was going on. Her head still hurt from Ryuu knocking her out the previous day, but now she felt confused and lost. She figured this male was sent to either kill her or return her to the Cloud Village, but at that moment, she had no patients for this man.

"Look, chick, I need to rest, and your mouth isn't helping any. Do I have to put a muzzle on you, 'cause I will." Shito rolled over to glare at his prisoner.

The previous night, Shito had found a building somewhere on the outskirts of a small village. It seemed to be abandoned, but he took the basement just in case. The concrete floor was cold, and he had found a few blankets that he could lay out to sleep on. He had only recieved about three hours worth of sleep when Naomi woke up and woke him up in the process. Now he was arguing with the woman, wanting just an hour or two more of sleep.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Let me free, then you can sleep as long as you want!"

Shito sighed and pushed the blankets off himself. He wearily stood to his feet and made his way over to the bag, reaching inside for a gag he had brought incase she had been awake when he tried to take her and made his way over to her. After struggling with her for a few minutes, Shito managed to put the gag in her mouth. He stepped back and smirked. "There, peace and quiet."

Naomi glared at the male, mumbling protests as loudly as she could without choking on gag over her mouth.

Shito smirked and leaned forward slightly. "I can deal with a little noise. You won't wake me with those pitiful protests." He dragged in index finger across her cheek and returned to the spots on the blankets, pulling them over his body and rolling over. "It'll be like music to my ears, a lullaby."

Naomi sighed deeply and lowered her head. She tried to think of ways she could escape, but with her ankles and wrists tied to a pole, with a barrier to her chakra, was was hopeless of ever even dreaming of an escape.

After two hours had passed, Shito woke up and rolled over to look at Naomi, helplessly strapped to the pole that had so conveniently been supplied in this humble abandoned basement. He yawned and stretched before standing up, scratching his stomach and yawning again. "That was quite a comfortable sleep despite it being on a concrete floor, don't you think?" He asked as he walked towards Naomi.

Naomi kept her eyes shut and her head lowered. Shito sighed and pulled the chakra chain free from the pole, forcing her up onto her feet. "Come on, time to go now." He said and directed her towards the stairs, forcing her up them. Despite her struggling and fighting, he managed to get her to the top and stopped momentarily in the kitchen. "Hungry?" He turned towards Naomi who was leaning back against the basement door that was now closed. "I have food that you might find rather delicious."

Naomi lifted her head to glare at Shito, she tried mumbling something into the gag.

"Hm?" Shito shook his head and stepped across the room, pulling the gag off. "Can't talk with a gag in, chick. Don't you understand that?" He didn't give her any time to say anything. "What did you say now?"

"I said let me go." She murmured, narrowing her eyes. "Just take the dagger and set me free."

Shito chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, no can do. My mission was to, if _I_ captured you, was to take you _and _the dagger back to the village. No one or the other, both. So, sucks to be you." He smirked. "Now are you hungry or not? I'm not, so if you aren't, we'll be leaving right away."

Naomi shrugged. "I don't mind starving..."

"Okay, let me rephrase...everything. Either you're hungry or your not. If you refuse to eat, I will force feed you." His smirk disappeared. "You choose."

Naomi kept her gaze from his as she let out a growl.

"I'll give you a few hours to pick, how about that?" He asked and grabbed the chains roughly. He had created a chain around his waist and attached it to the chains around her wrists, allowing a little bit of length to allow for her to walk on her own. Until they reached outside the house, Shito directed her along, and when they were outside in the open, Shito began to walk in the direction of the Cloud Village.

Naomi gritted her teeth as she tried to fight against Shito's chains. At one point she lost her balance and fell face first into the ground. She let out a sigh and refused to move as she shut her eyes. Shito sighed and continued to walk, dragging Naomi across the ground. Shito couldn't help but laugh, Naomi hadn't known that Shito was actually stronger than a normal shinobi. Naomi gritted her teeth as she flipped onto her back so it got cut up rather than her face. She growled at Shito as she closed her eyes again.

"I thought the village wanted me dead..." She murmured.

"Oh, they do." Shito said. "But I'm not from the Cloud Village, and they want to be able to be the ones to kill you. They requested me because, well, it's me." He snickered and continued to drag her along.

"So I guess I cannot convince you that the crimes I'm guilty of, was actually the results of me being framed?" She murmured, gritting her teeth again.

"Not my buisness." Shito said and shrugged.

"Please let me go..." She groaned. "I'd sooner kill myself than return..."

Shito shook his head. "No one will be killing anyone or themselves." He said then stopped. He turned around and winked. "I'll treat you just right." He said and cotinued to drag her along again.

Naomi snarled. "In what world is dragging a girl across the dirt ground defined as treating them right?" She shouted in anger.

Shito shrugged. "Are you going to stand then and walk like a normal human being? Or are you going to do some more failed arcrobatics and pull some more face plants?" He asked and stopped, crossing his arms over his chest and turned to look down at Naomi laying across the ground. A trail followed behind her, seperating the dirt onto different sides. "Well?"

"Untie me." She hissed.

"How about...no? Either walk, or be dragged. Choose wisely." He said.

She stayed silent for a few moments before growling. "Pull me up, bastard..."

Shito moved over and roughly pulled Naomi to her feet. "Now walk." He said, no expression on his face.

Naomi growled again and narrowed her eyes. "Then get back to leading!" She hissed at him.

Shito smirked and waved his hands forward. "Ladies first."

Naomi glared at him. As she moved past him, she roughly shoved her shoulder into his side before walking down the path ahead of him. Shito smirked before following behind Naomi. "Ouch, my arm." He said sarcastically and pretended to whimper. "The pain, it _kills_!"

Naomi stopped walking and turned to face him. "Look, your job was to capture and take me back, not give me a headache with your sarcasm! So shut the hell up and do your job!" She shouted in his face before walking again.

Shito sighed and reached out to grab the chain closer to her wrist before yanking the chain back. Her body lurched back and collide with his chest, his mouth at her ear. "I can do whatever I like. Whose the one tied up again?" He asked and shoved her forwards again. "Walk, now."

Naomi gritted her teeth as she walked. She let out a sigh and lowered her head as her mind drifted in thought of what she had done to Ryuu and his family. She hadn't meant for it to go so far - it would have been fine had Tonoko not chased after her, and now because Ryuu had, and had her put in the hospital, this Shito guy managed to get his hands on her. She let out a whimper as she lowered her head further. She had not meant to disgrace the Inabikari name, but she figured that, like all the rest of her family, once they found out the danger she was in, they'd hand her over, so to save herself, she acted rudely and even attacked members of her own clan. She regretted it with her life - she was no Inabikari. She didn't deserve to be.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, Shito walked up beside Naomi. "I dare ask again, are you hungry or not?"

Naomi turned her face from his and remained silent, silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not going to tolerant ignorance. Answer." He stated and tugged slightly on the chains.

"I'm not hungry." She whispered, her voice trembling slightly. She bit her lip to try and keep it from quivering.

Shito sighed. "Look, no hard feelings, alright? I'm only doing what I was paid to do."

Naomi shook her head and said nothing as more tears slipped from her eyes. Her bangs kept her face hidden from Shito's view. Shito sighed and glanced at Naomi. For a while, the two walked in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Tempest let out a sigh as she put her hair up in a pony-tail. They had managed to pick up on Naomi and her kidnappers trail, but they were still quite a ways behind them. "So, since we have nothing better to do." Tempest said before smirking. "Are you wanting Emi to have another boy or a girl this time?"

Ryuu chuckled lightly. "Random." He laughed then shrugged. "I'd like another son so that Tonoko could have a brother, but at the same time, a daughter would be nice too. I guess it doesn't really matter to me. Which ever it is, I'll still love him or her." He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Emi would like to have a daughter this time."

Tempest smiled. "Understandable. I know she's mentioned she's jealous that you're much closer with Tonoko than she is."

"Well, I mean, they're close as well, but I know what she means. Tonoko and I have a lot of man-to-man talks." He chuckled.

She nodded and laughed. "I think she just wants to be able to level with a girl in her own household." She smiled gently. "If you guys do have a daughter, I'm she she'd get along with my newborn."

Ryuu chuckled. "How is little Tama?" He asked.

Tempest blushed faintly and smiled. "She's just starting to walk. And she's figured out how to say Daddy."

Ryuu smiled. "I remember how that is." He thought back to Tonoko. He had just gotten home from a mission and walked in the door. Tonoko was excited to see his father back and walked for the first time towards him. He was a least grateful to be there when he first walked. Unfortunately, he was out when he spoke his first word.

Tempest smiled gently. "It will be nice to re-live those precious moments with your new child, won't it?"

Ryuu nodded. "May even a few more times after that." He chuckled.

Tempest gasped before laughing. "Does Emi realize this?"

Ryuu shrugged. "We've talked about it before, but I don't think we've come to a solid decision."

Tempest laughed again. "I think you two should. You have the money and space, and your son already proves to be an amazing shinobi. That and I'm sure it'd make your clans proud. Emi is still young and strong, her body could handle more children." She giggled.

Ryuu chuckled. "She wasn't too pleased with the after affects of having Tonoko; he was a big boy."

Tempest laughed again. "I'm sure Emi would be able to handle it though. Her body frame still makes me jealous. She dropped that weight in no time."

Ryuu laughed softly and lowered his head. He couldn't help but think about her still gorgeous young body. He lifted his eyes and laughed again. "With having to keep up with a bouncing young boy, she was exercising hours on end."

Tempest smiled. "You two have always been the perfect match." She glanced at the ground. "All the children at the academy agreed. We all knew that you two would become one of the most famous couples in the village."

Ryuu breathed in deeply and smiled. "There were a lot of rough times then, though. We did have many fights, and at one point was almost planning on asking our parents to end the betrothed deal. Didn't help with the whole..." He paused. "When I had to leave the village for a few years." He shrugged and sighed. "I guess that's why our relationship is so strong now; we're already past all the fighting there is."

Tempest smiled. "That's good. Many couples are jealous of your guys for it." She chuckled. "I still remember the first day I saw Emi wear your clan crest - I teased her so much for it." She laughed.

Ryuu glanced over at Tempest and kicked a rock under his shoe. "What did she do?" He asked.

Tempest shrugged. "She did what she always did. She blushed and turned away from me, trying to change the subject." She shrugged again and laughed. "One day she actually sparred with me over it - I lost."

Ryuu chuckled. "I'll always remember the night I gave her that crest." He sighed and closed his eyes gently, turning his face to the sky.

Tempest smirked. "Shall I leave you to your thoughts, Ryuu?"

Ryuu sighed. "Nah." He waved his hand. "I have plenty of time to think about it more." He smiled.

She laughed softly. "So, you and Emi ever going to renew your vows? I know lots of couples that do that every ten years or so." She laughed. "I think it'd be cute, but it doesn't matter. At least I was at the real wedding." She smirked.

Ryuu shrugged. "Haven't really though about it. I mean, I'm sure Emi would love to..."

Tempest smiled. "You seem so tough towards others, but with Emi you're like a completely different person." She laughed. "It's so cute!"

Ryuu turned his face away from Tempest. Ryuu wasn't one to blush - Emi was the only one that could make him blush even the slightest - but if he did blush caused by someone else, he would've. He shrugged. "I guess Emi has a certain effect on me." He chuckled lightly.

Tempest smiled. "I remember back at the acadamy, when you spoke to anyone, it being male or female, you always had this tough, cool-guy act. Yet as soon as it came to Emi, if you were talking to her, about her, or even hearing about her, you would become so much more loose and open - anyone could see your soft spot was for her." She smiled and laughed. "Emi and I always joked about that too - not that she's one to talk. She's the same way with you. Growing up she had quite the tough personality towards her friends, probably had to do with that damn intellegence of hers." Tempest laughed.

Ryuu laughed along with Tempest. "I guess I'm a sucker for the genius-gorgeous type." He said, trying to be funny as well.

She smiled gently. "I'm just glad everything turned out for you two." She whispered.

* * *

"Can we please take a rest?" Naomi murmured, her head still lowered as they two walked along the path.

"Are you seriously tired already? We've been walking for only two hours." Shito stated. He hadn't lost any energy yet.

Naomi nodded slowly. "You're not the one tied up..." She whispered. "Also I didn't sleep..."

Shito shrugged. "Sure you did. Remember? I took from the hospital while you were out? And there is nothing I can do about the chains; you'd run away."

Naomi shook her head. "I won't... I promise..." She whispered, lowering her head further.

"Sorry, I'm not an idiot." He murmured and stopped. "We'll take a quick rest - ten minutes, tops."

Naomi fell to her knees and bent so her head rested against the ground. "Thank you..." She whispered, biting her lip to push back her tears again.

Shito sighed and knelt down beside Naomi, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. He pulled her gently up and placed his cantine to her lips. "Drink. You're dehydrated."

Naomi slowly took the drink, letting the water slip down her throat. A few tears slipped down her face as she pulled back from the bottle and moved to rest her head to the ground again. "Th-Thanks..." She whispered again, this time a tremble in her voice.

Shito nodded and hooked the cantine back to his belt before sitting down beside Naomi, leaning back on his hands along the side of the pathway.

"You know, I don't do too well with crying - they didn't tell me you were a crier. How about you stop, huh?" Shito asked, trying to sound gentle.

Naomi shrugged as she kept her head to the ground. "I'm not sobbing outloud... so I can cry if I wish..." She murmured quietly.

Shito shook his head. "Hold it in and the demons will fester and resurface. Just let it out and they'll go away."

"You just told me to stop crying..." She muttered, slowly lifting her head to look at him. Her eyes were beat red and her hair stuck to her cheeks where her face was stained with new and old tears. Some dirt also stuck to her forehead and with her hands behind her back, she was unable to fix any of it.

"Yeah, I did." He said and turned his face to the sky. "But unless you get it off your chest, the tears will come back to haunt you, so technically your crying won't end even if the tears stopped flowing now. Come on, let it out. You know you need to." He said.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "You're just creepy." She muttered, turning her face away and attempting to use her shoulder in replace of her hands to move her hair out of her hair - she was failing miserably.

Shito's eyes drifted to Noami. He hadn't bothered to turn his head, so he peered out the corner of his eyes. "Creepy? How so?" He asked.

"One minute you're being a jerk to me, the next you're being kind." She shook her head. "But who you are is already clear to me. Like most jounin of your status, all you care for is the payout in the end. You don't listen to the truth of the matter." She hissed, still attempting to fix her appearance.

Shito half shrugged and pursed his lips. "Yeah, okay. I guess if you say so. But..." He finally turned his head to look at her. "I still try to be humane."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She hissed, finally giving up with her appearance as she lowered her head again.

"Don't bother on fixing it. You'll have time to wash up when we arrive at an Inn later tonight." He stated.

"The whole point is that I need my hands..." She muttered, a hint of anger in her voice.

"You don't think I know what you need in the shower?" He asked. "I'll give you your hands when you wash up."

"Jerk.." She muttered under her breath. "Then can we just get there now?"

Shito chuckled. "It's no where near sun down. When the sun is just about to go down over the horizon, that'll be when we arrive at the Inn." He chuckled. "Alright, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, as the sun began to sink below the tops of the tree's, Ryuu and Tempest decided to set up for camp. They were too far from any Inn, or any place to stay for that matter, so they settled down with sleeping bags around the fire for the night. The fire was burning brightly just in time for the sun to disappear, and Tempest was already cozy in her sleeping bag, sleeping soundlessly. Ryuu was just climbing into his when a noise from the bush caught his attention. He froze momentarily before stepping towards the sound.

He narrowed his eyes and reached into his bag for a kunai. He had a general idea of where the person was and decided whether to try a counter-ambush, or wait for him to come out. He stepped in front of Tempest and shouted out, "Hello?" Waiting for a kunai or something to fly out of the bush towards him.

Nothing. Just another noise. A human - that was unmistakable considering he could feel the chakra. Hardly feel the chakra, as if it were trying to be surpressed to remain undetected. That's when the familiar voice rang out, almost breaking Ryuu's heart.

"Tonoko?" Ryuu called out, lowering the kunai.

A sigh, and then a silhetted figure. Tonoko stepped out into the light of the fire and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "I _really_ wanted to come." He said and laughed nervously.

"Tonoko..." Ryuu whispered and dropped the kunai. After reaching his son, he wrapped his arms around him. "Your mother and I told you no."

"I know..." Tonoko whispered and wrapped his arms around Ryuu's torso. "I just wanted something more challenging and adventurous. Especially since it's with you, and we can fight together!" He jumped back from Ryuu and punched his fists up into the air. "Kick some bad guy butt!"

Ryuu sighed and shook his head, bringing his hand to his head to rub his temple. "Son, this mission is dangerous. Emi and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I have to get hurt sometime! How else would I learn?" Tonoko smirked and eyed his father, trying to sound convincing.

"You got hurt just enough last night." He shook his head and tilted his head back, letting out a long breath.

Tonoko chuckled. "It's too far to turn back now. You'll lose Naomi if you bring me back now and then try to go after her again." Tonoko said and placed his hands on his hips. "So, how does it sound?" He flashed his hand across the sky. "Father and son fighting together!"

Ryuu sighed. "This doesn't mean that you're not in big trouble when we return. You've right out disobeyed us, and... you didn't tell your mother, did you?"

Tonoko whistled and innocently rolled his eyes. Ryuu's expression turned blank. "She's going to freak." He said.

Tonoko waved him off. "Nah, I left her a note."

Ryuu groaned. "She's going to be extremely upset. I hope she doesn't come after us as well."

Tonoko waved him off again. "I told her I'll be alright, and not to come after me."

Ryuu facepalmed. "I really hope she doesn't come after us. She's pregnant, what if something happens?" He turned around and headed back towards his sleeping bag. He turned back to Tonoko and waved to the spot beside him. "You're in big trouble when we get home, bigger trouble if your mother decides to follow as well."

Tonoko sighed and moved to set up beside Ryuu. Naomi stirred in her sleeping bag after hearing all the talking. She opened her eyes and looked drowzily over at Tonoko and Ryuu. Her face twisted in confusion as she sat up.

"Wh-When did he get here?" She murmured.

Ryuu sighed. "He's followed us from the village." Ryuu stated. "He's being our tag-along."

Tonoko snickered. "I'm more handsome than just a simple tag-along." He joked.

"This is no time to joke, Tonoko. You know I'm not happy with you at the moment."

"Will you be happier tomorrow morning?" Tonoko asked.

"Tonoko Airiki Inabikari..." Ryuu's voice was stern.

Tonoko slipped further into his sleeping bag. "Sorry..." He mumbled. "I just thought-"

"Tonoko, we're waking up early tomorrow. Get some sleep." Ryuu tried to push back his aggitation to replace it with a gentle voice.

Tempest laughed slightly. "You're a daredevil, Tonoko." She smirked then sighed. "All you're missing is Emi now... what's the chances she will come after Tonoko?" She asked Ryuu, talking as if Tonoko was no longer in the area.

Ryuu sighed. "Whenever he's late getting home, she usually waits a little bit longer before going out to find him. Though, considering the fact that she's pregnant, it's probably a 60 percent chance." He waited a second. "I'm really hoping she falls in the 40 percent chance of rationalizing it out. I don't want her getting into a fight with being pregnant. If someone were to..." Ryuu trailed off and shook his head.

Tempest nodded before looking down at Tonoko. "Interesting kid, I'll give yah that." She chuckled.

"A real rascal." Ryuu said, pulling a quiet snicker from Tonoko. Ryuu sighed and rolled over onto his back, staring up at the stars.

* * *

"I'm giving you ten minutes, any longer and I will be coming in." Shito stated. "And I don't think you want that." He loosened the chains between each wrist and helped her step over the chains without falling so that her hands were in front. He opened the bathroom door and waved in. "There isn't any windows, and your chakra is still blocked. Without nothing to escape with, I'd suggest you use your ten minutes wisely and effectively." He said.

Naomi shut the door and sighed. She moved to the mirror and quickly looked over her reflection before sighing. She turned on the shower and stepped into the shower. Since Shito didn't remove the chains from her wrists, she was forced to shower with her clothes on. As she washed out her hair, she searched for anything that could be used to harm Shito, however the bathroom was clear. She let out a sigh as she stepped out and moved back to the mirror. She put her hair back in place before opening the door and stepping out, staring blankly at Shito as her clothes dripped water onto the floor. "You wouldn't happen to be _kind_ enough to let me change, would you?" She hissed.

"I can't let you out of my sight without the chain..." He stated.

Naomi stepped forward and gripped his collar. "I will not run. You can watch me for all I care, just let me change!"

"Do you even have extra clothing?"

"In my bag." She hissed.

He shrugged and walked over to her bag, opening it to look through it. After a second, he decided to just empty the bag completely. A few items, a few ninja tools, some clothing and the dagger. He pulled a few pieces of clothing towards Naomi before picking up the dagger. "This is it, huh?"

Naomi nodded. "Uh huh.."

He nodded and placed the dagger back on the bed before moving over to Naomi. "If you try anything, don't underestimate me. I'm stronger and smarter than you think, and I'll have you back in the chains before you can even blink."

Naomi nodded. "I get it. Just undo these..."

Shito eyed her carefully before grabbing the chains in one hand. The chakra faded and the chains were gone. "Hurry."

Naomi eyed him for a moment before moving to the bathroom to change. She quickly changed into her dry clothes and hung up her damp jacket before sliding down the wall into a ball. She buried her face against her knees as she sobbed quietly.

Shito moved to the bathroom door and knocked. "Out."

Naomi shook her head as she buried her head further. "I-I'm not done!" She called back, trying to hide all hints of sorrow from her voice.

Shito disagreed before kicking the door in. "It doesn't take you this long to change quickly." He said as he made more chakra chains and held them out towards her. "Come on. You need to get some rest before we leave early tomorrow morning."

Naomi shook her head and curled herself tighter. "Please... let me stay out of those things while we're here..." She whispered, her body trembling.

"As much as I want to - which isn't at all - I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't trust you at the moment. You're a prisoner. Who's to say you won't try to escape during the night or try to kill me in my sleep? As much as you say you won't, I can't run the risk." He said, slowly moving forward.

Naomi shook her head. "P-Please... I'll stay in here... you can lock me in here from the outside... I-I don't care... j-just please..." She lifted her head slowly to search his eyes. "I promise I won't run or harm you..."

Shito frowned. "I'm sorry." He said and placed them onto her wrists. "I can't."

Naomi gritted her teeth as she lowered her head, a sob escaping her throat. Shito let out a quiet sigh and gently pulled her to her feet, pulling her out into the room and attaching the chains to the second bed.

"It's much more comfortable than it looks, trust me." He said and motioned to the bed. "Go ahead. You'll need it."

Naomi gritted her teeth when he had said to trust him. She shook her head and sat on the bed, her back leaning against the wall as she lowered her head, sobbing more. Shito had already moved over to his bed and laid down. He waited a minute or so, listening to her sobs before sitting up and turning towards her.

"Alright, I'm all ears."

Slowy she lifted her head, tears and confusion on her face. "Wh-What the hell are you t-talking about?" She asked, her voice hardly a whisper.

"Talk. What's on your mind?" He explained.

Naomi scoffed and lowered her head again. "Shut up a-and leave me alone..." She muttered, using her arm to wipe her face.

"Hey, you're my prisoner." Shito said. "Keyword: my. You're mine, compeltely at the moment. I stole you, you are now my property and I say tell me."

She let out a laugh. "No, you're just pathetic." She murmured, lifting her head again with a smirk. "You really think, that you'll make me tell you what is on my mind?" SHe shook her head and chuckled again. "You're obviously more stupid than you yourself even realize."

Shito put his hands up in defence. "I'm not the one bawling my eyes out and begging for mercy." He shrugged and laid down. "Then cry all you like, don't get rest; whatever floats your boat. One thing I do know, is no matter how tired you are tomorrow, we're moving." He stated and rolled over.

Naomi shrugged and lowered her head again. "I'm already aware of that. You're not the first person to succeed in capturing me..."

"Yeah, yeah, save the talk. It's bedtime."

Naomi chuckled. "And there you go again, switching what you're saying..." She murmured.

Shito sighed, reached into his bag and moved to stand beside Naomi. He shook his head and moved to put the gag into her mouth again. "Get some sleep." He said and moved to lay back down in his bed again.

I can't sleep with this!

She thought angrily.

* * *

The next morning Shito woke up well after he would have liked to and rolled over to look at Naomi. She was still sitting with her head lowered. She wasn't crying anymore, and her breathing was deep, coming from her nose. He moved over and shook her awake. "Naomi." He murmured and shook her again.

She let out a grunt before slowly lifting her head to meet his gaze. She instantly frowned and lowered her head again.

"I'm going to take a shower myself. You better be fully awake when I'm out." He said before making his way to the washroom.

She mumbled a few things into the gag to get his attention. Shito only stopped at the door, looked at her and then disappeared into the washroom. Whatever she said could waited, he thought. After five minutes, Shito returned to the room with dripping wet hair, wearing only a pair of pants. He reached for his bag and rummaged through it for a second before moving to pull Naomi's gag off. "What?" He asked and returned to rummaging through his bag.

"I'm thirsty.." She murmured as she watched him.

Shito glanced at her and pulled on a shirt. He reached for the cantine and moved to her side, tipping the bottle to her lips again. She quickly downed the water before pulling back with a sigh.

"Hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head.

Shito sighed. "You're eating whether you like it or not." He said and moved to his bag. He pulled out a container filled with rice balls. He had bought it while he was in Sunagakure, so they were still fresh. He opened the lid on the container and pulled out a rice ball, moving to stand beside Noami, holding it out towards her mouth. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She frowned at him before moving forward and taking it from his hand, eating it slowly. After she was finished eating that rice ball, he held out another. She shook her head. "I don't want more..."

"Too bad, eat it." He said.

She frowned again before taking it from his hand and eating it. Once again, he held out another. "You haven't eaten for a while, your body needs some nutrition."

She narrowed her eyes before taking the one in his hand yet again. "Like I care... I'd rather drop dead." She muttered after swallowing.

"No can do for that one. I'll save the last three for a snack later." He said. "Meanwhile, we're going to stop down in the lobby and buy something for myself." He cracked his knuckles and then his neck. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Naomi shook her head. "Get my jacket from the bathroom and put it in my bag..."

"Now you're in command?" He asked, his brow rising slowly.

She narrowed her eyes. "If you want me to not fight you, I think you can do this one simple task for me." She hissed.

Shito chuckled and leaned forward. "Fight me? You mean struggle in vain, right?"

She turned her face away. "I'd get my jacket myself, but clearly I'm stuck to the bed." She hissed.

Shito undid the chain around the bed post. "There you go."

She glared at him before moving to the bathroom and grabbing her jacket that was now dry. She moved back to the room and grabbed her bag, stuffing her jacket into it before throwing the bag at Shito. "Wouldn't want me grabbing a ninja tool, would you?" She growled.

Shito chuckled and shrugged. "Ninja tools and dagger are now in my bag." He said and threw the bag back, picking up his own and slinging it over his shoulder. He made a chain around his waist and connected it to her chain. "Let's go."

Naomi shook her head. "I can't carry my bag the whole time like this... I need it on my back..."

Shito sighed. He started to work, deconnecting and reconnecting the chains until the bag was on her back. "I'm not your boyfriend who'll carry your purse." He stated and walked towards the room's door. "Now let's go."

Naomi narrowed her eyes. She quickly ran at Shito and tried to harm him in anyway she could in her current state. Shito had reached for the chains the attached to the chains around her wrist and directed her into the wall face first before pinning her there. "It's a waist to fight like that." He stated.

She growled and closed her eyes. "G-Go drop dead..."

He leaned forward towards her ear. "Not until I have what I want from the Raikage." He hissed.

She gritted her teeth. "Y-You have no idea what you're doing... I've been innocent for three years. You're about to hand me to my death, and it's a death I don't deserve!" She shouted.

Shito lowered his head and narrowed his eyes. _Neither does he..._

"I have my own things I need to take care of. Your "innocence" has caused a lot of problems."

She shook her head and let out an irritated sigh. "It wasn't me, dammit!"

"I don't care who it was. I have someone I need to save, and the only way to save them is by handing you over."

Naomi gritted her teeth and moved her head away from the wall before slamming it hard. "Dammit!" She screamed.

Shito immediately pulled her back from the wall and clasped his hand over her mouth, being careful of her possible biting. She narrowed her eyes at the ground. "So now you worry..." She mumbled from behind his hand.

"I told you, they want you alive."

"I don't care what they want!" She yelled from behind his hand.

He growled. "I do, now shut up."

Naomi growled. "You know what I want? I want my life back! I want to kill my friend before he got me into this mess! I want to be able to walk the streets of my village, and to be with my family!" She screamed, tears brimming in her eyes as she thought about what she did to Ryuu and his family.

Shito sighed. "Maybe then Riniki wouldn't have been roped in with your situation." He added.

Naomi screamed again from behind his hand. "It's not my fault! Why can't they just take the dagger?" She yelled, tears slipping from her eyes.

Shito shrugged. "No idea." Shito murmured and unclasped his hand.

She growled and quickly elbowed Shito in the gut before jumping back from him. "D-Don't you dare touch me again." She hissed as she glared at him.

Shito gritted his teeth and grabbed the chain, yanking on it to force her towards him. He grabbed the chain bit around her wrist and pulld her inches from his face. "Do it again, I dare yah." He said through clenched teeth.

Naomi smirked at the challenge and quickly brought her knee up into his groin. Shito eye's widened slightly and, despite the pain, rambled his forearm into her neck, forcing her against the wall and holding her there. His leg was across hers, preventing her from using them again, and the weight of his body pressed against hers. "You will pay for that." He hissed.

"Then do it!" She snapped back, eyeing him closely.

Shito looked her over once before smirking. "You don't want to see what I can do to you. I could break every rib of yours. I could shatter your pelvic, and cracked your skull in half. I can do anything, I have the strength, and I promise...it _will_ be painful." He whipsered.

She smirked and leaned closer to his face. "Prove it." She whispered. "I don't think you have the guts to harm me." She hissed.

"It's more so the fact that a) I need you alive and b) I don't want to give you the glory of escaping the pain that waits you." He chuckled. "Was that your plan, provoke me so you can escape your pitiful life?" He leaned closer to her this time. "Try me."

She smirked as she eyed him closely. "I know you won't harm me. I can already tell that what you've done to me annoys you. To see you actually outright hurt me, seems like a stretch." She shrugged. "Besides, I think you're full of yourself with this strength thing."

Shito smirked and chuckled slightly. He moved his hand around her throat and pulled her forward, lifting her up and slamming her into the ground. He brought his knee down just below her ribs and pressed almost to the point of snapping her rib, but not quite. "Annoys me? I don't care about what happens to you personally. I'm only involved with the rules and terms that let Riniki go safely."

Naomi gasped in pain and winced as she tried not to move. "O-Okay..." She murmured weakly. "J-Just g-get off b-before you snap me i-in half!"

Shito grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up towards himself. "Do you understand me now? I'm not joking."

Naomi nodded slowly. "Provoking won't help either of us any, and next time, I won't take it easy."

"Th-That was easy?" She stuttered nervously.

Shito narrowed his eyes. "I hadn't even tapped into my doubled strength, or my tripled strength. Don't make me go further." He hissed.

She lowered her head. "Then why are we still standing here?"

"Are either of us standing, my dear?" He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean... you wanted to leave, did you not?" She hissed.

Shito stood, pulling her by her chains up and over his shoulder. "'Bout time you started listening to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Emi called Tonoko for breakfast. She had realized that he had been extremely quiet the day before. She made her way up to his room and opened the door.

"Tonoko?" she called, glancing around the room. She spotted a note on his bed and quickly read it. She crumpled it in her hand and groaned. "Oh those two! They're going to stress me to the max! Tonoko... You're

so dead when you get home..." She sighed

She went back downstairs and sat down at the table, running her hands through her hair. She let out another groan. What if he didn't reach Ryuu and was now lost? What if they get ambushed and Tonoko attempts to attack first? She shook her head. As much as she wanted to chase after Tonoko, she knew it was a bad idea. She rested her hand on her stomach that was clearly showing her weight gain and sighed again.

Just then, a knock came to the front door. She moved to the door and opened it to see Chrone and Okimi.

"Morning Mrs. Inabikari." Chrone greeted with a smile.

"Oh no... Not another..." Okimi murmured, looking at Emi's stomach.

Emi sighed. "Tonoko isn't here."

"What? Where is he?" Chrone gasped.

"Disobeyed me and snuck out after his father on a mission..."

The girls frowned slightly.

"Do you need any help?" Chrone asked.

"W-With what?" Emi asked, confused."You're pregnant, I want to help you out." Chrone said.

Emi smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

The girls nodded, Okimi walked off.

"Don't worry about asking me!" Chrone smiled before walking off.

Emi smiled and closed the door. "That girl reminds me of myself when I was her age. Too bad Tonoko didn't like her." she chuckled.

* * *

The constant running, trying to catch up to Naomi and her captor was beginning to weigh down on Tonoko. He could go for a long period of time, but this was ridiculous. He hadn't wanted to say anything. He looked up to his father, and wanted to be just like him, so why bother? He needed to keep up - even Tempest seemed unfathomed by the stress of running for such a long period. Unofrtunately, he had begun to lag behind, and Ryuu had noticed. The three of them slowed to a stop and Ryuu placed his hand gently on Tonoko's shoulder.

"It's okay, son. If you need a break, let me know, alright? It's better that you're ready go if anyone ambushes us, instead of being tired." Ryuu said.

Tonoko sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Ryuu patted Tonoko's shoulder and held out his bottle of water. "And make sure you drink lots."

Tonoko nodded and took the bottle, tipping it to his lips and swallowing and few mouthfuls. He let out short breath of relief and wiped his mouth, handing it back to Ryuu.

Ryuu nodded and turned to Tempest. "Should we stop for food now?" He asked.

Tempest shrugged. "Food sounds good to me."

Ryuu nodded and led the two towards the small village that he knew of near by. When they arrived, he led back to a nice-looking restaurant down the road as soon as you entered the village. They sat and ordered and not too long after, the food arrived.

Tempest smiled and quickly dug into her food. "So, Tonoko. Ready to have a sibling?" She asked between bites.

Tonoko grinned and nodded his head. "Definitely! It isn't as fun an only child." He said and begun to stuff his face.

Tempest smiled. She glanced at Ryuu and smirked. "Did your father tell you he wants more besides you and the current one Emi will be having?" She asked before shoving noodles into her mouth.

Tonoko cleared his throat after swallowing and turned to his father. Ryuu shrugged and begun to eat his own food.

"First, that's cool. Second...ew." Tonoko said.

Tempest laughed. "You won't be saying ew when you're married."

Tonoko shook his head. "Ew."

Tempest rolled her eyes. "You don't plan on having children, Tonoko?"

"Girls, ew." Tonoko said and shook his head.

Ryuu chuckled. "He's always around woman. It'll eventually change when he finds someone special, though."

Tonoko sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dare I say again...girls equal ew."

Tempest smirked. "So your parents will let you stop bring Inabikari's into the world? I thought your clan was getting smaller?"

"Plus Emi and I want grandchildren." Ryuu shrugged.

Tonoko smirked and clasped his hands together. "Great! Moms pregnant! The newborn can grow up and give you just what you want!"

Ryuu glanced at him and began to eat his food again.

Tempest chuckled and went back to eating her food. "You'll change when you get older. You want to be like you father, right? Your father is only so strong because he has your mother and you to keep him strong." She smiled softly. "I know 'cause I grew up with your parents."

Tonoko glanced at Ryuu and returned his eyes to the bowl. His fathers facial expressions stuck in Tonoko's mind as he played around with the food. As much as Ryuu and him had talked and shared so much with each other, there was still so much he didn't know about him. He wanted to grow up to be just like his dad, so strong and...just plainly amazing in his eyes. Now, what Tempest had said, stuck in his mind. What exactly did she mean? He glanced at Ryuu once again and turned to look at Tempest.

"What was dad like when he was my age?" Tonoko asked.

Ryuu lifted his eyes to his son then waved his hand at a passing waitress. "Could I have some more water, please?" He asked.

The waitress nodded, took the glass and disappeared.

Tempest smiled. "Your father was a lot like you, Tonoko. I see him when I look at you. However, when it came to your mother, he completely changed." She chuckled.

Tonoko glanced at his father again. "How so?"

She glanced at Ryuu before looking back at Tonoko. "How do I put this... Your father made his attraction to Emi clear. For the longest time she would be cold to him and tell him to go away - each time his heart appeared to be broken." She chuckled slightly. "It was clear his mind was always on Emi and what she was doing." She smiled. "Your father was definitely the kid all the others looked up to. Your father went through the academy quicker than everyone else - he was praised by all the sensai's. And your mother, she moved through school fast too, but not as fast. Her being only a taijutsu user held her back a bit. However, her intellegence and the position as the Kazekage's right-hand man that your Grandfather had, made Emi the Kazekage's own brain. She was always called from class to help out the Hokage. At a younger age she actually did work along-side the Kazekage." She chuckled, shoving some noodles into her mouth.

Tonoko shrugged. "I mean, I guess it's different since I've grown up with mom and dad around all the time, so I never really see them as others see them. All I really know is that they love each other lots."

Ryuu sighed. "You two are talking as if I'm not even here. And by the way, Tempest, you better not put anything into my sons mind." He eyed her carefully.

Tempest smirked and shrugged. "Put what in his mind? He wants to know his parents as kids from anothers view - that's all I'm doing."

Ryuu's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm only saying..."

Tonoko smiled. "So that means go on."

Tempest smirked before glancing at Ryuu. "Can I?"

Ryuu sighed. "He's a curious kid. Just don't put anything in his head." He repeated again.

Tempest smirked. "I will if I can think of one." She hurried on before Ryuu could say anything. "What exactly do you want to know about your parents, Tonoko? I know bascially everything." She chuckled.

Tonoko shrugged. "Were they as lovey-dovey when they were young?"

Ryuu sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. _Here we go.._

Tempest laughed. "Way worse!"

"Thank goodness." Tonoko sighed. "I thought I was living through lovey-dovey era." He laughed.

Ryuu shook his head and chuckled lightly. "Would you rather us be fighting all the time?"

Tonoko shrugged and then shook his head. "You two use all these languages and have inside jokes, and laugh about them while I'm sitting and wondering what the jiffy you two are talking about!"

Ryuu laughed softly. "Your mothers a funny woman."

"As I've gathered." Tonoko laughed and then sighed.

Tempest smiled. "Before the two of them officially agreed to the marriage agreement, when myself or anyone else called them girlfriend and boyfriend, your mother would shy away and blush, and your father would scare the crap outta the person who said that. Your father gave me a heartattack one day when I teased Emi - had no idea he was even there! He always had to clarify that being betrothed to Emi and being her boyfriend were two _totally_ different things." She laughed.

Tonoko laughed. "So _that's_ why he's always trying to scare mother?" Tonoko laughed again.

Ryuu sighed. "Yeah, okay. Hurry up and finish your food, Tonoko." Ryuu pointed his chopstick towards Tonoko's food.

Tonoko chuckled and started eating his food again.

Tempest laughed. "I can still tell you things~" She sung before taking another bite of her food.

Tonoko nodded. "Yes, do go on." He chuckled.

Tempest smiled brightly. She swallowed her food before continuing. "Well, are you aware of how much of a goof your father can be?" She smirked.

Tonoko rolled his eyes playfully. "Tell me about it!" He laughed. "He's one of the most random people I know!" He laughed.

Tempest laughed. "I remember one time I walked in on Emi and Ryuu. For one reason or another she was upset and your father was acting like an idiot to try and cheer her up. When I began laughing, he almost jumped in fear." She smirked. "It wasn't until Ryuu jumped that Emi smiled."

Ryuu sighed. "Yeah, wasn't expecting anyone to come in."

Tonoko shrugged. "Isn't as bad as the time I walked in on dad singing into a spoon ladel. He was cheering mom up 'cause she was crying."

Ryuu turned his head to Tonoko. "Okay, Tonoko, you don't need to share back." Ryuu murmured and finished off his food. "You're taking a long time to eat that food, you know."

Tempest laughed. "I can beat that!" She smirked. "One time Emi and I were training, and it got a little out of hand. Emi got hurt pretty bad. When Ryuu came to visit her in the hospital, he used the doctors tools and bandages in order to make Emi smile." She laughed. "He looked like an idiot!"

"You know, you're taking a while too..." Ryuu murmured.

Tonoko shook his head and swallowed down a quick mouth full of water. "Sometimes, just to make mother and I laugh, he'll act like a monkey on the roof."

"Alright, Tonoko and Tempest." Ryuu sighed. "We should head out soon."

Tempest laughed. "Are you embaressed by your own actions, Ryuu?"

"I'm just thinking we should head out before Naomi gets too far away." Ryuu replied.

Tempest laughed. "Non-sense."

"We have no idea where she is at the moment." Ryuu said, tapping his fingers against the table.

"Dad once had a pierced ear." Tonoko stated and stuffed his mouth, trying to look innocent.

Ryuu's eyes were wide and he shook his head. "Alright, no more. Time to go."

Tempest ignored Ryuu and gasped. "Really? I didn't know that!"

Ryuu shook his head and stood. "Tonoko..." He looked at Tonoko who looked back innocently. He turned to Tempest. "It was nothing, just a stupid thing."

"Rebel parents." Tonoko chuckled.

"Tonoko..." Ryuu said again, lowering his voice.

Tonoko chuckled and pretending to zip his lips.

Tempest smirked and laughed. "I remember when Emi was younger, when she was still against Ryuu, she was going to get a tattoo, hoping it'd make him unattracted to her." She snickered.

Ryuu's eyes drifted to Tempest. "She did?" He asked.

Tempest smirked and nodded. "Remember that one day she attempted to spar with you, and lost miserably?" She shook her head. "She was so mad I had to lock her in her room to keep her from getting the tattoo."

Ryuu sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let's go." He said and turned towards the front desk to pay.

Tonoko stood and went to follow Ryuu, slowing down beside Tempest and leaning down to whisper, "We'll talk later." He winked and followed his father again.

She smiled and quickly ruffled his hair. "Sounds good. Next time we stop to sleep, we'll talk when Ryuu goes to bed."

* * *

"Hey, are you willing to walk now?" Shito asked.

Naomi gritted her teeth and shook her head. "No."

Shito sighed. He reached up to grab the rim of her pants and used it to lift her higher on his shoulder. "Suit yourself."

She gasped before growling. "Just leave me in a ditch!"

"No can do." Shito chuckled.

She groaned and rested her forehead against his back, closing her eyes. "Please! I don't want to return to the village!"

"Sorry." Shito shrugged. "Also, could you stop touching my butt?" Shito asked. Every now and then her hands would brush against his rear; it wasn't her fault, her wrists were bound, but he thought he'd lighten the mood. "I mean, the art of making a move is more effective with words, not physical contact."

Naomi used her hands to hit his butt hard. "No!"

"Hey!" Shito furrowed his brows and lifted her by her pants more. He pretended to sigh hopelessly. "You have a lot to learn."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "As if I'd ever like someone like you. This "making a move" thing you just suggested, is absolutely ridiculous."

Shito shrugged. "You're the one trying to pull one off on me. It's not exactly the right moment or time, though. Try it some other time - maybe you'll pull a different reaction... Maybe."

She rolled her eyes again. "You're just a jerk. Why would I fall for someone who captured me, and is _willingly_ leading me to my death?"

Shito laughed. "As I said, I'm not the one trying to make a move. Besides, you don't think I'm a stud of a man?" He rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger.

Even though Shito wasn't looking at Naomi, she gave a blank look. "Not in a million years."

Shito shrugged. "Huh. Then why do you keep touching my butt?" He asked innocently. "Taking advantage of your captor. I know how it goes. A man take captive a female acting as a damsel in distress, and tries to seduce the man in order to escape. Sorry, not falling for it." He chuckled lightly.

She rolled her eyes again. "How dumb _are_ you? I have no choice with the way my hands are and the way you have me over your shoulder!"

Shito shrugged again and pulled her off his shoulder and into his arms. "There, don't try anything else."

A faint blush fell over her cheeks as she sturggled in his arms. "Drag me! I don't want to be carried like this!"

Shito held her closely, using his strength to keep her still. "Yeah, I don't think so. It's more annoying to have your weight at the end of a chain and drag you than to easily put up with your struggling like this."

She shook her head and struggled more. "I don't like this though!"

"You're very picky, aren't you?" He asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

She growled. "I said drag me or put me back on your shoulder... I'd even walk instead of this!"

"You'd actually walk and not fight me on it?" He asked.

She pursed her lips and turned her face away. "W-Well no... but I still don't want to be carried like this..."

"Too bad. Like everything else, you'll have to deal."

She sighed and gave up struggling. She actually didn't mind being carried. It meant she didn't have to walk, and she didn't have to be in pain from being dragged or having her stomach squished over his shoulder. She kept her face away from him as she sighed again. She glanced down at her wrists and eyed the chains closely.

"Don't think you're going to be able to get out of them." Shito murmured.

"I'm not..." She muttered, still eyeing them. "I just think that - despite them being on my wrists - that it's quite interesting. I... have a respect for you as far as your ablilites go..." She muttered, a blush on her cheeks again.

His brow raised slightly. "So you mean to tell me, that despite being chained, and in my arms, you respect me? You don't hate me, or hate that I chained you and blocked your chakra in order for you not to fight back." He didn't skip a beat and continued to say, "Woman are the most confusing creatures on the earth."

Naomi let out a sigh and closed her eyes, hanging her head back. "I do hate you for chaining me up and leading me to my death, but I respect your abilites." She shrugged. "I've been raised that way..."

"I see..._that's_ why you made a move? You're interested?" Shito chuckled. "Sorry, girl, but I have a mission to do."

She groaned and reached her hands up to smack his face before putting them back on her chest. "I don't like you - at all! - that way."

"Hey, out of bounds. No hitting." Shito stated and stretched his jaw.

She rolled her eyes. "There are no "out-of-bounds". If you can chain me and gag me, then I can hit you."

"Not in my books." Shito said and stopped in the middle of the path, dropping her to the ground. "Walk or be dragged."

She sat up and crossed her legs, pouting. "I'm not walking."

"Suit yourself." Shito said and went to walk past Naomi to drag her.

Naomi quickly stood and jumped on Shito's back. Her chained hands moved around his neck and she used the chains to pull back around his neck. "At least stop being a jerk to me! I hate people who are jerks!" She hissed in his ear.

Shito reached up to grab the chains, pulling it away from his neck. "You're the one who slapped me. And I'd appreciate you stop making all these moves on me. Flirtatious much?"

She growled and narrowed her eyes. "How do you call my attempt at choking you, flirting?"

"Depends how you look at it. You liked it in my arms, and now you're upset I dropped you to the side. Now I'm feeling claustrophobic with your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." He shook his head. "I already have a girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care..." She quickly moved her arms away from his neck and fell to the ground on her back with a 'thump'. She groaned in pain before closing her eyes with a sigh.

Shito kept walking, eventually spinning her around and dragging her across the path. "Good." He chuckled.

She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes to look at the clouds. She groaned every once in a while in pain from the rocks. She eyed the sky closely and smirked - a thunderstom was settling in. Being in a lightning based clan, thunderstorms made them feel joy, however, when she thought about her clan she frowned. She glance down at where the Inabikari family crest had once been and bit her lip - she was no longer an Inabikari.

"We're quite a ways from any place to stay, so we'll have to make shelter for the night." Shito said. He found a nice spot and created the best shelter he could with what he found in the forest. He chained her around the tree and sat down to lean against another tree, facing Noami.

Naomi glanced at him for a momet before lowering her eyes to her hands that rested in her lap. She sighed deeply. "Can you tie me in the rain?" She murmured.

Shito sighed and undid her chains before redoing them around a tree just outside the shelter. "Happy?"

She nodded slowly. She closed her eyes as she lifted her head, letting the rain slide down her face. Shito returned to his spot under the shelter and leaned against a different tree in order to still watch her. "You're a strange one."

Naomi slowly lowered her head to meet his gaze. "Why is this weird? Do you not know what my clan is revolved around?" She asked quietly.

Shito nodded. "Doesn't make you not a strange one." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes before lifting her face towards the sky again. "Does it bother you?" She murmured.

"Should it?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "You're the one who's complaining about it."

"Not complaining. Merely accepting."

She sighed and lowered her head. She used her hands to pull her headband off of her forehead before throwing it to the muddy ground, staring at it before lifting her face to the sky again. _I'm no longer a Cloud shinobi... o-or an Inabikari..._

Finally, Shito stood and made his way over to Noami, forcing her back under the shelter and chaining her back to the original tree. He reached into his bag and pulled out the container of rice balls, taking one out and holding it out towards her mouth. "Time to eat."

She narrowed her eyes. "No."

"Naomi, eat." He pushed the rice ball into her face, holding it an inch from her mouth.

She turned her face away. "Don't use my first name, or my last. Just call me girl or something." She hissed.

Shito eyed her before moving to kneel in front of her. "Naomi, eat." He repeated and went to plug her nose.

She growled and pulled her face further. "Dont use my name! Using my name indicats that we're friends or that we actually know one another - we do not know one another - in a good way - and we're _far_ from friends."

Shito stared with a blank expression, and laughed slightly at her nasaly voice. He reached for the chains and shortened them, pinning her arms tightly back against the tree and pushed her forehead back so that her head was against the tree. He leaned forward slightly and narrowed his eyes slightky. "_Naomi,_ open your mouth." He whispered and glanced down at her mouth, bringing the rice ball slowly towards her face.

She gritted her teeth. "I will _not_ eat! And you will _not_ call me-"

Shito used the moment to stuff the rice balls into her mouth, and smirked. "But you will." He stated and clasped his hand over her mouth. "Swallow."

She held it in her mouth for a moment before swallowing. She kept her mouth shut despite how badly she wanted to yell at Shito - she refused to give him an opening to shove another rice ball into her mouth. He held another rice ball out, watching her expectantly. "Open up."

She just glared at him.

"Don't make me force you." Shito sighed.

She shook her head and clenched her jaw.

Shito narrowed his eyes and tried to force her mouth open with his two fingers - didn't work. He reached to her side and pushed his fingers into her side. To his surprise, Noami half gasped, half laughed and Shito shoved the rice ball into her mouth, clasping his hand over her mouth again. She let out a growl and ate the rice ball. She narrowed her eyes and waited for him to hold out another and took it without struggling, knowing that, that was his last rice ball.

Shito smirked. "There's more for tomorrow morning." He chuckled and sat down beside her, watching as the rain fell. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I love the smell of rain." He whispered softly.

She glanced at him with slight shock before sighing and closing her own eyes. "I was born a night of a rainfall..."

Shito nodded. "So was I." He laughed lightly. "It was during a thunderstorm, and you could imagine the labour - being in complete pain trying to push a child out while completely and utterly afraid of thunderstorms." He chuckled lightly and lowered his head. "Dad told me the story a long time ago. Him and mom always laughed about it. She's not afraid of them anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care about your life..." She whispered.

Shito shrugged. "Do I look like I care if you care? I'll tell you anyways." He chuckled.

She shook her head. "Don't."

Shito sighed. "Please don't hate me. You have to realize I'm doing this because they took Riniki."

She sighed and looked at him. "Who's Riniki, and what connection do I have to him?"

Shito glanced at her. "Thought you didn't care." He smirked.

She shrugged. "About your life. This isn't _exactly _your life."

He chuckled. "Riniki is my girlfriend that I mentioned earlier."

She gave him a blank expression. "Thought you said it was a he that was taken."

Shito sighed. "Alright, you caught me. I'm still single." He chuckled and shook his head. "Riniki is an old friend, and he was taken as a sort of hostage; him in exchange for you."

She nodded slowly. "As long as you get your friend safe, right?" She murmured, a hint of sorrow in her voice as she lowered her head, imagining the many ways she'd be tortured before murdered.

"I'm not heartless, Naomi." He turned to look at her. "You don't think I've been thinking of some way to rescue you both?" She lifted her face slowly and they held a gaze that seemed to last a long time. She seemed to be looking for words. "Not to say that you're more important than Riniki, but, well..." His voice trailed off.

She finally shook her head and lowered it again. "Why would you waste your time on someone you don't know?" She sighed. "I'll stop fighting you so you can save your friend." She whispered. "A-And my advice is to never return to the Cloud Village after that..." She mumbled, biting her lip to keep it from trembling.

Shito shrugged. "I don't care for the Cloud Village much. Also, I wouldn't doubt it if you were framed."

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "Just shut up." She murmured. "You don't really believe me. Clearly you're trying to gain something with me." She shook her head again. "I already said I'll stop fighting you so you can save your friend. Besides, I'm considered a rogue in both my village and my clan - death this soon actually is starting to sound good." She murmured with a sigh.

Shito sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. "Why do woman insist on fighting men?" He shook his head slightly.

"Back at the Inn you said you didn't care what happened to me." She murmured. "Why is it suddenly opposite?"

Shito shrugged. "I only said that - I didn't mean it. I was still thinking everything through." He explained.

"Oh please." She sighed, lifting her head to glance at him. "What do you want from me? I have nothing you want - as far as I know - besides handing my life to the Raikage. Are you needing personal favours or something? Just tell me instead of making up all these lies!" She hissed before lowering her head again. "J-Just get me to the village... the sooner I'm dead the better..." She murmured, biting her lip again.

"Personal favours? What would I have to gain from you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Clearly something if you keep making up these useless lies."

"Such as?" He asked again.

She groaned. "I just said I don't know!"

"I don't know what I could gain from you..." Shito said and frowned. "Aside from rescuing Riniki, but that's beside the point."

She shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest. "Then these lies are just annoying, so you can stop them anytime now."

"Whatever, Naomi." Shito murmured and closed his eyes again.

"I said not to call me by my name!" She hissed.

"I can call you whatever I want," He said and leaned his head back against the tree. "Naomi."

She gritted her teeth. "No! My name isn't even Naomi!" She growled. "I lost that name the same time I lost my last name!"

Shito shrugged. "Your birth name is still Naomi Inabikari." He said.

She gritted her teeth harder. "N-no... I'm..." She trailed off as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Naomi Inabikari." Shito finished. "And I'm Shito Yashamari."

She shook her head and moved her hands over her eyes. "I-I'm not... I'm not worth th-that name..." She whispered.

Shito sighed. "You're just a bag of raw emotions."

Naomi shook her head. "Y-You're a m-man... what d-do you know?" She murmured, a small hiccup leaving her lips as tears slipped from the edges of her eyes.

Shito sighed and slumped slightly. "You're emotional." He said.

She shrugged and lowered her hands to her lap. Her tears slipped down her cheeks and onto her lap. She moved to lay on her side as she closed her eyes. "Just leave me a-alone..." She whispered quietly, her voice almost hidden by the sound of the rain. "I-I'll cooperate until we reach the village... j-just don't talk to me..." She muttered before rolling over so her back was to him as she curled herself into a ball, crying silently.

Shito sighed and reached for his jcket in his bag, laying it over top of her before standing. He sighed and looked down at his clothing and skin, dirtied from when Naomi fought him. He had almost fallen into mud at one point, but managed to stop himself with his forearm. It was now dried with mud.

"I'll be just a few feet away. Call if you need me." He said.

The rain was pouring hard, so Shito decided to use the fresh rain water in substitute for a shower to at least rinse off the mud. He pulled off his shirt and walked out into the rain. It was a tiny bit on the cold side, but it was enjoyable. Naomi glanced at the jacket set on her body. She considered pulling it off but decided against it since she was cold anyway. She flipped over onto her other side and looked ahead to see Shito. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes. _How can someone so cute... be such a jerk?_ She thought with another sigh.

After washing the mud off his arms and using the rain to wash his hair, Shito was now soaked. He returned back under the shelter and searched his bags for clean clothes. He moved out of her line of vision and change quickly before hanging the wet clothes over a branch and sitting down beside Noami again. "Got to love the rain." He whispered.

She gave a small nod as she kept her eyes closed. She let out a small yawn and curled into a tigher ball, trying to make the jacket cover as much of her body as she could. Shito glanced at her and noticed her shivering and reached for his sleeping bag. He laid it over top of her and took the jacket back, pulling it over his arms and zipping it up. She was shocked for a moment before letting out a small sigh as she desperately pulled it closer around her body. "Th-Thank you... Sh-Shito..." She whispered as quiet as she could, almost hoping he didn't hear her over the rain.

Shito chuckled lightly. "I'm not allowed to use your first name, but you're allowed to use mine? Huh."

"F-Fine... thanks Yahsamari..." She murmured, trying to keep her teeth from chattering - she was still freezing, even with the sleeping bag.

Shito shook his head. "I'm not one for formality." He murmured.

"Th-Then what do I call y-you? J-Jerk?" She asked, her teeth now chattering slightly.

"I said I'm not one for formality, not rudeness. Shito is fine." He murmured.

She nodded slowly and pulled the sleeping bag up so it covered the bridge of her nose and down. She tried to calm her shivering and teeth chattering - she realized now that sitting in the rain was too cold for her.

Shito only frowned as he glanced at her shivering form. "Sorry, there isn't a way to make a fire now." He murmured.

She nodded slowly. "I-I'm fine..." She whispered.

Shit shook his head. "Clearly not. You should change into dry clothing, it would help."

She shook her head. "I-I'm already c-cold in the b-blanket... t-to move out of it and change w-will probably f-freeze me to death..." She murmured.

"You'll end up a lot warmer. Staying in wet clothing is unhealthy and it'll make it worse."

She shrugged. "M-Maybe it will s-save me from the t-torture f-from the R-Raikage... m-maybe I'll d-die before h-he can kill me..." She whispered.

"Okay, I'm telling you to change. I don't need to wory about hypothermia."

She scoffed. "P-Please... I-I already t-t-told you to d-drop the act..." She stated. "S-Stop acting l-like you care..."

Shito rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

She let out a sigh. She slowly moved the blankets off and sat up, her shivering instantly intensifying. "Th-Then u-u-unchain m-me and get m-me my clothes..." She murmured.

Shito handed her the bag and undid the chains. He turned his face away and waited. "Hurry."

Naomi didn't hesitate to change as quickly as she could. She pulled her jacket on this time before quickly getting under the blanket and wrapping it tightly around her body and face. She shivered uncontrollably and her teeth chattered. She didn't care if he hit her for it - her hands were not going to move so he could put his chains back on. Shito shook his head. He knew she was freezing and didn't bother putting the chains around her wrists. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and connected the chains there; he only bounded her wrists incase she tried to fight him, but the chains were mostly to block her chakra. He hesitated slightly at pulling his arms away while he felt her uncontrollable shivering. He sighed and pulled her up into a sitting position, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. He knew the correct way of sharing body heat, but he assumed that she would completely fight him against it.

Her eyes widened in shock as he pulled her into his arms. She opened her mouth to protest, however she instantly felt warmer and quickly buried her face into his chest. She was still shivering uncontrollably, but her teeth chattering stopped shortly after he pulled her into his arms. By that point she couldn't care who he was or what he would do to her, all she cared about was aborbing as much of his body heat as she could.

After a while, Shito had noticed that Naomi's teeth had stopped chattering, but she was still shivering a lot. "How cold are you still?" He asked quietly.

"A-A lot..." she murmured, pressing her face further against his chest - she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Shito considered for a moment before pushing her back slightly. He unzipped his jacket and pulled the blankets half way down. She was staring at him questioningly. He

unzipped her jacket and pulled her against himself again. With less layers between the two bodies, heat could flow quicker and easier.

"I don't think visiting a hospital if you got hypothermia would be the best option at the moment." He murmured And tried to cover as much of her as he could with his own body.

A faint blush fell over her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she clung to his body. He was so warm - she didn't understand how he could be so warm after just being in the rain himself. She let out a shaky breath as she tried to relax and attempt to control her shivering. She was already feeling slightly warmer as she held onto him tightly. "I-can't believe I-I'm a-allowing you t-to do this... B-but thank y-you... Sh-Shito..." she murmured softly.

Shito shrugged. "It's better than having hypothermia." He murmured. "Don't think I'm trying anything either."

She let out a short laugh. "I-I don't think Th-that... I'm just g-grateful that y-you're kind e-enough to not l-let me freeze to d-death... A-all the other jounin Th-that have caught m-me, would n-never have d-done anything so k-kind..." She whispered.

"I already told you I'm not heartless." He whispered. She shivered again and Shito rubbed her back, trying to warm her up. He found it slightly weird how she was almost hypothermic, yet he was almost sweating. Not to say he couldn't feel just how cold she was. He slipped his arms under the back of her shirt and tightened his arms around her. It was always a running joke through the family that all Yashmari members were basically furnaces. They had all pinned the cause as being that they had such strongly built muscles.

She gasped. "O-Okay... Th-That might be..." She trailed off when she realized how warm his hands were on her back. She let out a shaky breath as she started to feel a bit warmer. She still shivered but it was less than before."I can feel you're starting to warm up." He whispered and leaned his head against her shoulder. He closed his eyes. The process of bringing another human being from freezing cold to warm could take a bit of time.

She gave a small nod as she smiled slightly. "I-I could f-fall for you, you know..." She whispered, her face heating up slightly as she buried it into his chest.

Shito stiffened for a few seconds, than sighed. "I'm taken." He murmured.

She nodded. "I-I said I could.. N-not that I am..." she whispered, trying to relax so she could sleep.

"Then I guess I was kidding when I said I'm taken." He murmured. "No offense, but try not to think into anything." He murmured.

She gave a soft smile. "I-I'm going to sleep... H-hope that's an o-order I'm allowed to make..." she whispered.

Shito nodded. "Go ahead." He murmured. "The rain doesn't seem to be holding up any time soon."

He could feel a slightly tiredness that was starting to take over him as well. He yawned once and slouch more against the tree. He rubbed her back once more and tightened his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest, her face buried slightly into her arm. He sighed lightly and breathed in the lovely scent that floated all around them; that of rain and spring flowers. It made him smile before his mind returned to Naomi.

After a bit, Naomi had stopped shivering, though her skin was still cold to the touch. Her breathing was deep and rhythmic. She stirred slightly and groaned before going back to her peaceful state. Shito opened his eyes slightly to look at Naomi. He sighed when he noticed she had fallen asleep, so he slowly drifted off himself.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning, Tempest, Ryuu and Tonoko headed out early. They had kept a good speed as they continued to try and track down Naomi. Eventually they all took a short break. As the boys were talking, Tempest smirked.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Tempest chuckled as she reached into the drying mud and pulled a dirty headband. When she uncovered the front, it showed the Cloud Village symbol. She turned and held it out towards Ryuu. "If this is hers, we're not that far behind - the rain only let up at daybreak."

Ryuu nodded. "We should speed up a little." He turned to Tonoko. "You good, son?"

Tonoko finished swallowing a mouth full of water. "Yeah, of course!" He replied and began to run off ahead of the two adults.

Ryuu turned to Tempest and shrugged before running after Tonoko.

* * *

Naomi stirred as she opened her eyes. Taking a quick look around, she realized she was chained by her wrists again, and was in Shito's arms as he walked. She let out a sigh.

"You didn't even wake me? You just went ahead and left?" She murmured drowzily.

Shito nodded. "Well, I tried waking you, but you just groaned. I wasn't going to waste anymore time tyring to wake you up." He said. He waited a moment and looked off into the distance. "Feel a lot better?"

She nodded slowly. "I-I was very warm.. thanks.." She muttered, blushing faintly as she kept her gaze from his.

Shito nodded. "Also, you're a big sleep-talker." He chuckled.

She blushed more and sighed. "Great.."

Shito chuckled again. "Most of the time you just mumbled, but there was the odd time that you were clear as day." He shrugged.

She shook her head. "H-How far are we from the Cloud Village?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." Shito replied.

She let out a sigh and shut her eyes. "I see."

"I'm trying to figure out a way to save you and Riniki at the same time." Shito clarified.

Naomi let out a short laugh. "Don't waste your time. Just get you and your friend out of that village for good."

Shito sighed before letting Naomi to the ground. He plushed her slightly ahead of himself and turned his face to the sky, closing his eyes. The day after a rainstorm was always beautiful. The fresh smell, the lushious green from the grass and streets, and the rainbow up above. He felt slightly at peace, but it didn't show on his face.

Naomi let out a sigh as she walked ahead of Shito. _Tomorrow afternoon? I have until tomorrow afternoon to live? I was really hoping not to die at age twenty.._ She thought before lifting her head to glance ahead. "Shito..." She murmured. "I-I want to let you know something...it's important..." She whispered.

"Hm?" Her voice hadn't pulled him from his enjoyment. He didn't open his eyes, or look at her.

"Y-Your friend... is most likely dead." She murmured, keeping her voice quiet. "The only reason I escaped all the others who captured me... w-was because they set me free..." She shook her head. "I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered, biting her lip. "This is all routine for the Raikage... he finds a shinobi who could capture me, uses something that shinobi loves as hostage, th-then kills them before they even show up with me..." She stopped walking. "I-I wasn't going to say anything... b-but you were so nice to me l-last night!" She gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

Her words had no effect on him. Shito just kept his head tilted back, eyes closed and made some sort of noise as if to say he believed her...sarcastically. Even if what she was saying was true, he was still planning ahead to rescue the both, whether she agreed or not. Although Naomi did have the dagger, something within kept nudging at him, as if what she said about being framed was true. He shrugged slightly.

She shook her head. "Sh-Shito... I'm tell you the truth... that's all I've done since you kidnapped me! I-I'm not lying - your friend was probably killed the moment you left the Raikage's office!" Her eyes were pleading as tears slipped from the edges. "You _have _to believe me!"

Shito sighed and finally opened his eyes. "This is what I get for saving you from hypothermia?"

She appeared taken aback. "I-I'm telling you this because you saved me from hypothermia! Shito... p-please... you'll be killed if you take me in... they kill off your friend, then it will be you, then me. I've been through it many times! Please! I'm begging you t-to understand!" More tears slipped from her eyes as she searched him closely.

"It's happen to you many times? Maybe you are the crook the make you out to seem." Shito eyed her closely.

She gritted her teeth. "Fine. Die! Go find out that your friend has been murdered! Discover that I've been innocent all along! Have my blood on your hands! Go ahead! I'm _daring _you!" She hissed, biting her lip to keep it from trembling as she walked off ahead of Shito.

Shito raised his hands in defence. "As I said...bag of emotions." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Chill out, alright?"

She growled in reply as she continued to walk fast and ahead of him - not that she could get that far ahead with the chains connecting them. Shito frowned and reached for the chain, pulling her back until she was walking beside him. Before Shito had started the journey to the Cloud Village that more, he had returned the chains back around her wrists which he now held with his left hand.

"Amuse me." He said. "So, let me get this right, you steal a dagger from the Raikage," He saw her open her mouth to protest, but he continued. "Framed of stealing the Raikage's dagger, whatever. The Raikage is angry, so he hires _me_ - which I'm not going to lie, I'm not from a village and it's not any easy task tracking me down - he hires _me_, practically forces me since he kidnaps a friend and threatens to kill him if I don't track you down and return you, but he kills my friend anyways just because he can, and when I return with what he wants, we all die in the end..."

She just shook her head and continued to walk - the way he questioned her proved that he wouldn't believe her even if she did say yes. She just growled quietly as she looked down at the ground as she walked.

"You said you've been through it many times? What did you mean by that? Did you steal the dagger fifty million times? Where you convicted of a million other things? Or were you just a lure, something as a decoy to kill those the village opposed, then they'd send you out again to lure more in?"

She stopped and turned to face him, glaring into his eyes. "Why do you care? Huh? You already admitted you don't believe me with your sarcasm! I was trying to be nice for the first time in three years! So thank you very much! I will spend the remaining of my life never being nice again because clearly, it's worthless!" She screamed. "I take back my thanks! I wish you had let me die last night." She hissed before walking again.

Shito stopped and pulled her back again, forcing her to stand directly in front of himself a foot away. "Is that the plan, then? Is that the reason you so willingly allowed me to hold you last night? You wanted me to fall for you in order to make my death an easy ceremony?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him again. "I was not trying to get you to fall for me." She hissed. "I let you hold me 'cause I was dying in the cold!" She shook her head. "Look, I've told you the truth. I was framed, and you lost a friend and soon to be your own life. The Raikage has done it three other times. Now, whatever you do is your choice." She shook her head again and pushed back her tears. "I was so stupid to ever even think that falling for you would be a good idea..." She whispered, yanking the chaines from his hands before walking ahead of him again.

Shito's eyes furrowed and he caught up beside her. When she tried to speed up, he held the chains back again. For a while, they didn't say anything. Shito just sighed and kept his gaze straight ahead. "So, what then?" He finally asked. "You just want me to set your free? If the chances are that Riniki was killed, that's what you would like?" He still didn't believe her that Riniki was killed. He wasn't that dumb to fall for what his prisoner would say in the face of death. It was human instincts to want to survive in situations like this.

She shook her head, keeping it lowered, her eyes locked on the ground. "N-No." She whispered.

"So you want to return to the village then?" He asked.

She shook her head again. "Just shut up..." She whispered, a sob leaving her throat.

Shito gritted his teeth. "You can be quite annoying." He murmured.

She kept quiet as she watched her feet. She gave up. As soon as she set foot in the village she was dead. And if he did decide to set her free, she would just end herself - she had nothing to live for - no clan, no village... she didn't even have a crush anymore - he was just like all the others. Shito sighed and shook his head, walking past her a few feet.

"Whatever." He murmured while passing her.

* * *

Over the course of the day, Ryuu and the others had covered a great distance. Tonoko had managed to keep up, although with the need of a few breaks in between. They had stopped a few times every now and then for food, but otherwise they were able to travel a great distance by the time the sun begun to set over the horizon. The Cloud village wasn't too far away, but they were hoping they were even closer to Naomi and her captor. Ryuu would be the one to make sure they were up extra early for another day or strenuous running.

After paying for two seperate rooms, one of which was Tempest's, and one of which Ryuu and Tonoko would both share, the three sat down in the attached restaurant for a late night supper. They had managed to arrive fifteen minutes before closing, and the three had promised to eat quickly. Thankfully, it was a buffet and not a restaurant where you ordered and had to wait ten or more minutes for the food to cook.

Tonoko ended up with the biggest plate at the table, and he was already digging in, making sounds of enjoyment with each bite. "This is _so_ delicious!" He breathed.

Ryuu eyed him carefully. "Don't choke, now. I don't need to return home to tell your mom you died because you choked to death, not because of some battle." He chuckled lightly.

Tempest smiled gently as she shoved her face of food before swallowing. "So, we must be close to your cousin."

Ryuu nodded. "I'm hoping we get to her before they get to the village." He murmured.

Tempest nodded. "It'd be a shame - not only would you be down a clan member, but we would have gone all this way for nothing."

Ryuu sighed and nodded slightly.

Tonoko shrugged. "I've never been this far from Sunagakure!" He grinned. "I'm loving it! It's so different! The scenery, the people, the places! I'm just dying to see the unique abilities of the people here!"

Tempest laughed. "My, my. Have you forgotten you're on a mission, Tonoko?"

Tonoko shook his head. "Of course not!" He smirked.

Tempest shook her head and took another bite of her food. "I'm just glad this mission is almost over... I'm missing my daughter and husband a lot."

Ryuu nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. I know how pregnacy works, and even though we've gone through it once, I'm expecting to arrive home to a nice round stomach." He chuckled lightly.

"It's going to be weird seeing mom so...big." Tonoko paused. "She's so thin and small compared to all the other mothers I know. Then suddenly she has this _huge_ stomach!" He laughed.

Tempest raised an eyebrow to Tonoko. "If you want to eat your mothers cooking, I suggest you not mention her size..." She murmured.

Tonoko shrugged. "Well, she'll still be mom." He said.

Ryuu laughed and shook his head. "The correct way to counter what you said would be to say, "She's still beautiful."

Tonoko froze for a moment to think. "Yeah, okay. She's still my beautiful mom."

Tempest laughed. "That's another thing. You'll have to be careful with how you talk and act around her." She smirked. "When Emi was pregnant with you, your father ended up sleeping on the couch a lot." She laughed. "I lost count of how many times you apologized to Emi durning her first pregnancy." She stated, glancing at Ryuu.

Ryuu laughed lightly and smiled softly. Emi was one of those woman, who when pregnant, become very moody. Not to say she didn't have any right to. When she was pregnant with Tonoko, she was sick every morning and night. She hardly got any sleep most of the night since he never stopped moving - which oddly matches exactly how Tonoko was growing up and even now - and her hormones seemed to moved completely out of whack. Growing up, Ryuu knew Emi well enough to know what type of mood she was in at any given time. When she was pregnant, just looking away at the wrong time would cause her to get angry. Then when he tried to apologize and explain how he had just saw movement out the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was, she bursted into tears and ran to their room. It was the hardest nine months of Ryuu's life; he still couldn't decide which was harder, the pregnacy, or the three years he was in the Akatsuki.

"Not long after she was finished giving labour, she started crying so hard, trying to apologize for everything she had "put me through"." He laughed softly and shrugged. "I'd put up with it more anytime. After seeing Tonoko when he was born, Emi and I just..." His voice trailed off as he thought about the memory. He had shared so many special moments with Emi, but it was something different. Just looking at Tonoko shortly after labour, it connected the two of them more than anything he could explain; they had made something so beautiful together.

Tempest smiled gently. "You two have always been so cute!" She giggled.

Ryuu sighed and rolled his eyes playfully. "I'd call those times anything but cute."

She laughed. She glanced at Tonoko and smirked. "Just be ready for your mothers wrath."

Tonoko laughed. "It can't be that bad! I mean, mom had been very mad at me before, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He shrugged.

Ryuu chuckled and smirked. "I have a brave son to protect me now."

Tempest sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "You two will both coware in fear of Emi's mood swings." She smirked. "I think if anything, Tonoko will get you into more trouble than protect you."

Ryuu chuckled. "True."

Tonoko frowned. "Will not."

Ryuu sighed. "Don't worry. Now that I've been through it once, I know what to expect. I know what to do and what not to do, so maybe it'll be easier this time." He chuckled lightly and shrugged. "Plus, she knows the end result this time." He murmured.

Tempest smiled. "I suggest you teach Tonoko the crazy ways of a pregnant Emi before you two reach home."

Ryuu laughed. "Maybe." Then added, "Then again, maybe it'll straighten him out a few." He winked at Tempest.

Tempest laughed. "Doesn't she already have him whipped into shape when you call out his full name?"

Ryuu chuckled. "She's a good mother, that's for sure."

"From your side, sure! It's not fun when mom gets into a disciplining mood." Tonoko rolled his eyes.

Tempest and Ryuu shared a look and laughed. "That's the point." They both said in unison.

Tempest smiled. "That's why you need to be careful..." She paused and smirked. "Oh man! You're so dead when you get home Tonoko! A pregnant Emi mad at her son for leaving without premission." She shook her head. "I feel bad for you."

Tonoko sighed. "I know, but I really wanted to come!"

"That still isn't a reason to disobey." Ryuu frowned.

"I know." Tonoko said and slouched into his chair.

After the three had finished eating, they returned to their rooms, Tempest to her and Ryuu and Tonoko to theirs. Ryuu had retreated to the bed for the night while Tonoko cleaned up and had a shower. Ryuu planned to have one the next morning. Finally, Tonoko returned to his own bed and fell asleep shortly after his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Emi sighed as she sat on the couch watching television. With Ryuu and Tonoko both out of the house, there wasn't a whole lot for her to do. She still worried about them greatly and fought herself back and fourth a few times on whether or not to go after them. She let out a sigh when a knock came to her front door. She got up off the couch and opened it to see Kasha - a friend of hers whom she had not hung out with in a long time.

"K-Kasha?" Emi smiled slightly. "What a nice surprise to see you."

Kasha grinned. "How you been? I mean, I see you've been... _busy_." She snickered as she eyed Emi's stomach.

Emi let out a nervous laugh as she blushed faintly. "Yeah, yeah. So-"

"I heard that Ryuu went out to fetch his cousin and Tonoko snuck out."

Emi blinked a few times before sighing. "I don't know how you-"

"Chrone." Kasha laughed.

Emi nodded and smiled. "Your daughter is very kind though. She offered to help me out."

Kasha nodded. "May I come in?"

"By all means." Emi smiled and moved aside. "I've been so bored without the boys around." She sighed and moved to sit on the couch.

Kasha nodded and sat down beside her. "Well, you're always tending to their needs, right?"

Emi nodded before shrugging. "I'm just worried about them."

Kasha nodded. She rested her hand on Emi's stomach. "Don't stress, Emi. It won't do you or your child any good."

Emi let out a sigh and nodded. "I know... it just bothers me..." She murmured.

Kasha smiled gently. "I had an idea."

Emi smirked. "Oh no, you're not-"

Kasha pulled out a book that spoke of all known clans to that current date. "Yes! I want to test your IQ again! Makin' sure your boys aren't killing those amazing brain cells!"

Emi sighed before smirking. The two moved on the couch so they face each other head on. Kasha often enjoyed testing Emi's mind and tried to always stump her - never had before - but she still continued to try.

"Alright! The clan with the fastest known runn-"

"The Uma clan." Emi smirked.

Kasha frowned before flipping the next few pages. "An eye clan that has two certain features of red s-"

"The Hitima clan - now known as the Hitama clan after a change in events many years ago."

Kasha groaned and flipped pages again. "Feathery wings, eye-"

"The Namagaki clan - also a betrothing clan along side the Hitama clan."

Kasha's mouth gapped as she looked through the page. "I-It doesn't say anything about betr-"

"Then your book isn't as good as mine." Emi smirked. "A female by the name Natsumi Hitama - one of the first known survivors of her clan was betrothed to Yushiro Namagaki without choice." She chuckled. "They ended up marrying after she left the Akatsuki and they now have two teenage children."

Kasha snapped the book shut and set it on the table. "Is there _anything_ you don't know?"

Emi let out a sigh. "Yes. I don't know if my boys are alright..."

Kasha gave a soft smile and placed her hand on Emi's shoulder. "Smile. I know they're fine."

Emi smiled gently. "Thank you, Kasha."

* * *

Night passed by seemingly quickly and Shito and Naomi were already leaving before the sun had reached over the horizon. As planned, the two reached the Cloud Village by that afternoon. Instead of passing through the gates, Shito went a back way and snuck into the village. he wanted to go undetected as much as possible. When they reached the Raikage's building, Shito snuck the two of them up to the Raikage's office. He was about to knock, but thought otherwise. He heard three male voices coming from the room, so he leaned his ear against the wooden door instead.

"We have no idea where he is or if he took the girl for himself." One male said.

A pause. "He was adament about our having his friend, he's determined." The voice sounded like it belonged to the Raikage.

A sigh. "Why not wait another day? It is a long trip." Another male voice.

"I wouldn't doubt that he has the girl by now, but you know how impatient I am." The Raikage.

"So, you want us to just kill him then?" First male.

"Yes. Well, torture him first, and make sure that the girl understands that her death willl..." Raikage.

Shito's eyes widened and he stepped back, he didn't care to hear the rest of what the Raikage had to say, but he could at least guess. In a split second, he regained himself and pulled Naomi back down the hall. She had the gag on, so not much noise was made when he slung her over his shoulder and left the building. One of the Cloud Village jounin was walking towards him, head down reading a few papers, and Shito quickly ducked out of the window, moving along the side of the building and up to the roof. Staying low, he moved to the back of the building and jumped down to the ground. He didn't give Naomi any chance to talk as he headed back towards the spot he had entered the village. Luckily, and a slightly surprised Shito, they were able to exit the village undetected. He removed himself far from the Village premise before dropping Naomi gently to the ground. He sat down against the tree and ran his hands through his hair.

"Riniki..." He whispered.

A noise came from Noami and his eyes drifted to hers. He sighed and reached forwards, pulling the gag down to speak. Instead of giving her time, he begun to speak.

"Alright, so Riniki is dead, and they want me dead. Next will be you." Shito stated and shook his head. "I...didn't believe you." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Naomi gave him a blank look. "Untie me. Now."

Shito stared at her for a few seconds before grabbing the chain. The chakra chain dissipated and his hand fell to his side. "They'll be coming after us both...go." He murmured.

Naomi quickly stood and took her bag from him. She rummaged through it before sighing. Without a word, she stole his bag and rummaged through it for the dagger. She let out a sigh and turned to leave back towards the village before stopping and sighing. "You go. You never belonged in this..." She whispered. "I'm sorry for your friend. I'll end this the way I should have three years ago.." She murmured before breaking off into a run.

Shito shook his head and quickly gained on her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Shaking his head, he reached for the dagger and pulled it out of her hands. "You're not going back." He quickly made another chain around her wrist and chained her to the tree. He glanced at her one last time before running back towards the village. They weren't too far away from it, so as soon as he reached the edge of the tree's, he threw the dagger out towards the gates. At one point or another, they'd find it.

He returned to Noami and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder before breaking out into a run away from the village, ignoring her protests. When they reached a good distance away, Naomi broke free from his hold. "I'm no longer your prisoner. You can unchain me..." she murmured.

He sighed, took a look back before grabbing the chain again. It dissipated just as easily. "Don't go back." He said.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't plan on it. You did exactly what I was going to do..." She murmured before sighing. "But I do have something I need to do." She turned away and started walking. "It was nice to hang with you and your chains..." She murmured, waving slightly as she walked off up the path.

"Like what? What's done is done." He said. "You can go back to the family you were going to stay with in Sunagakure."

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't have a clan. I don't have a village. What meaning is there to my life?" She shook her head and continued to walk. "There is none..." She whispered.

Shito rolled his eyes. "Spare me the drama, please. I've had enough."

She laughed slightly and scratched her head. "I'm leaving, you don't have to deal with mine." She let out a sigh. "I suggest you find somewhere to go too. They will be hunting you down soon." She murmured.

Shito shrugged and spread his arms out. "No clan. No village." He rolled his eyes. "No meaning to life." he mimicked in a girly voice.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Then what do you intend to do?" She asked quietly.

"Do what I always did." Shito lowered his arms. "Do what I've always known."

"Which is what? Remain alone and moving from place to place?" She asked.

Shito shrugged. "What's so bad about that? I have what I need..." His voice trailed off as he thought back to Riniki. They had met long ago, and for some reason the two of them would meet everywhere they went. Eventually, they decided to just travel together. He didn't have that anymore. He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. "It's my rules. I do what I want when I want. I go wherever, whenever. It can be quite the experience."

Naomi nodded and gave a soft smile. "Then I hope you continue to have that fun." She whispered before walking again. She pulled out a kunai and glanced at it in her palm before letting her arm lay at her side - the weapon in plain view.

"Don't." Shito called out to her. "Don't even think about it." He said gently. For almost two weeks, Shito had been following this girl around in order to capture her. He planned to rescue Riniki, but then that soon to needing to rescue both. One now dead, he wasn't about to let another die, especially if it were at their own hands. One thing he hated was to fail a mission; he'd already half failed this one and he wasn't about ready to completely fail it miserably.

Naomi ignored him as she tightened her grip on the blade, gritting her teeth.

Shito appeared in front of her to block her path. He reached for the blade before she could react and pulled the blade from he hand, cutting himself on the sharp edges in the process. "You're an idiot to think this is some sort of sweet release." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, I'm rescuing at least one person if it's the last thing I do."

She shook her head. "And what do you intend to do with me, Shito? Rescuing me was never in your mission." She murmured and moved around him. "I have more... I am a ninja after all..." She murmured, holding a new kunai up as she continued to walk away - she was glad none of them had poison, otherwise Shito would be on his knees, slowly dying.

"No, it never was. I already told you, I was planning on rescuing the two of you. now that Riniki is dead, I refuse to comletely fail my mission, was to at least rescue _one._ Are you really going to make me fight against you about your own death by your own hands?"

She let out a groan and stopped. "Then what, Shito? What do I do? If I'm not allowed... what do I do? I'd really like to know what you have in mind..."

Shito gritted his teeth and reached for her collar when something struck him. His eyes widened and he collasped to his knee's, his muscles to shocked to move.

Naomi didn't finch. She slowly lifted her head. "So Ryuu will be the one to kill me? Interesting..." She murmured.

Tempest, Ryuu and Tonoko stopped in front of Shito and Naomi.

Tempest smiled gently. "Naomi, we've been trying to catch you fore-"

"So you plan on killing me, Ryuu? Did the baby not make it?" She asked, no sense of emotion in her voice as she stared at him.

"No." Ryuu stepped out from behind a tree. "I'm coming back because all Inabikari's deserve a second chance." Ryuu said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the Inabikari clan crest around the small necklace band and threw it out towards her. "You're still a beloved family member until you've completely given up the name yourself."

Naomi took a step back as the pendent landed at her feet. She stared at it for a moment before lifting her face back to Ryuu and frowned. "I... I don't deserve to be an Inabikari..." She whispered. "I am scum... I am a disgrace to the clan. I harmed my own family out of fear..." She shook her head and glanced down at Shito. "I can't even get people to believe me..." She whispered.

Ryuu shook his head. "I'm not about to abandoned a fellow Inabikari over something so simply as that. We all make mistakes, Naomi." Ryuu said.

Tonoko came out from behind another tree, a bit on the sheepish side. "I disobeyed my parents straight out by sneaking out after dad. I'm still going to get in trouble when we get home though." He murmured the last bit.

Naomi glanced at Tonoko and frowned more. There was a cut healing on his cheek from when she cut him. She shook her head and took a step back. "I... I'm being hunted... a-and so is he..." She whispered, glacing at Shito. "H-He saved me..." She whispered, biting her lip. "I... I can't leave him helpless..." She stated.

Ryuu's eyes drifted to Shito. "He...saved you? He wasn't the one who kidnapped you?" He eyes widened slightly and he stopped the electric current that was current shooting through his body, causing his muscles to spaz.

Shito gasped for air and fell to the ground, still shaking. Naomi bent down to pull him into her lap. "Well... he was the one who kidnapped me... b-but he also saved me..." She murmured.

Ryuu shook his head. "You're the one he had captive, you tell me what you want to do with him."

Naomi lowered her head. "I... I want to keep him around..." She whispered. "B-But only if he wants to..."

Shito was still shaking, eyes wide.

"Does this mean you're accepting the family crest again?" Ryuu asked.

Naomi lowered her head further. "I-If you'll really take me back after wh-what I did..." She whispered.

Ryuu shook his head. "Are you going to honour the family name and take it with a serious sense of pride?"

She nodded slowly. "I-I promise..."

Ryuu smiled softly. "Welcome back, Noami." He said. "Also, Emi and the baby are alright, so there isn't anything to worry about. You can see Tonoko is fine as well."

Tonoko frowned. "You didn't have to run in the first place, you know. You had security with us."

Naomi lifted her head to glance at her family then back to Shito. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed. "What do you wish to do, Shito? Go back on your own, or stay with me under the protection of my clan?"

Ryuu chuckled apologetically. "I don't think he can really focus much at the moment, I thought he was still a danger so I used more electricity than needed." He scratched the back of his neck.

Tonoko laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck as well. "Sorry. I added some too."

Naomi laughed lightly. "Then what do we do with him? If he can't talk, how will we know?"

Ryuu moved over to pick Shito up and throw him over his shoulder. "We carry him until he can walk. Are you sure you want to bring him?"

Naomi nodded slowly. She bent down to pick up her clan crest and looked it over in her hand before placing it around her neck. "He's not a danger...at least... not to me... after that shock he may be mad at you guys..." She murmured.

Ryuu shrugged. "We'll cross that path when we come to it. Tempest!" Ryuu called out. "We're heading back, we're free to go."

Tempest was the one on guard, so she stood back as an extra back up incase a battle were to break out or if she heard anyone coming.

Tempest grinned and gave Ryuu a thumbs up. "Good! I want to return to my family A.S.A.P!" She smiled. "Let's go!"

The group soon headed back towards the Sand Village. After a while Naomi glanced at Shito before sighing - she figured he'd say he wished to leave on his own. After a while of running back towards the village, Shito began to gain control over his body again. Ryuu let him down and they all stood back.

"Am I ever glad I blocked your chakra." Shito said, sitting up and rubbing his temples. He looked at Naomi through his bangs. "I would've failed to bring you to the village long ago."

Naomi gave a small smile before it faded. "Wh... What do you plan on doing, Shito? Coming with me, o-or not?" She asked, lowering her head slightly to avoid his gaze.

Shito sighed. "I told you not to fall for me." He murmured.

Naomi nodded. "Sorry." She moved passed him to continue her way towards the Sand. "Let's go then, guys..." She murmured.

"Naomi..." Shito murmured and turned around despite his aching muscles. "It started when you got hypothermia?"

She stopped and sighed. "No... earlier than that..." She whispered.

Shito's eyebrows furrowed. "Earlier than that?" He asked in confusion.

She nodded before shaking her head. She started walking again. Tempest frowned slightly as she looked between the two. Shito called out to Naomi again. "When?" He asked, turning as much as he could to look at her.

"When we first took a break..." She whispered. "When you had noticed I was dehydrated..."

His brows furrowed further. "I guess it didn't help much with the whole hypothermic situation." He murmured.

She just shook her head and continued walking. Shito forced himself onto his feet and winced as he ran to catch up to Noami. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to look at him. "Why? Why fall for me? Why risk it with someone who was going to hand you over to your death?" He was talking quietly so the others couldn't hear.

She lowered her head and shrugged. "I had no control of it. I tried not to." She murmured. "But for some reason it just didn't happen that way... since I was considering death already, knowing you'd take me to it made no difference..." She whispered, pulling her wrist from his grasp and going to turn around again.

He grabbed her wrist again and made her look at him again. He searched her eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Does it make any difference?" He murmured more to himself.

"What do you mean by that?" She murmured.

Shito sighed and lowered his eyes. He thought about Riniki and how they had travelled all over the world. He thought about the battles he had been in, and the missions he had done; including this one. When he had first met her - not literally, of course, but in a stalker-ish, kidnapping sort of way - he had thought of her as quite interesting. When she wasn't having the random crying fits, she was quite determined and strong-willed. She was tiny, and he could crushed her and snap her in half easily, but at the same time she was strong. Very strong. The chakra chains had to constantly eat away at her chakra like there was no end to it. Now here they stood, both free - in a sense - from everything else.

He shook his head and lifted his eyes to hers again. He chuckled lightly, as if something was ridiculously stupid. He sucked in a deep breath of air and turned his eyes to the side. When he turned his eyes back to hers he said, "I was comfortable warming you up."

She eyed him for a moment, giving a weak smile. "I was comfortable being warmed up by you..." She whispered, lowering her gaze to the ground and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I understand, Shito... I really do. I j-just hope you'll be okay..." She whispered.

Shito sighed and slide his arms through hers, wrapping his arms around her torso. He felt her hesitate for a moment before she moved her arms around his neck. Whether or not the others were watching, he didn't care. He tightened his arms around her and sighed again.

"Th... This means y-you're leaving, right?" She whispered, biting her lip as she closed her eyes tightly to push back tears.

He shook his head. "I can't go back to Sunagkure." He murmured. "I don't belong there."

"Wh-Why?" She whispered, wrapping her arms tighter.

Shito laughed softly. "I'm a little in trouble with the Kazekage at the moment." He whispered. "But shh...don't tell."

Tempest had been listening and smiled slightly. "Emi - Ryuu's wife - is right-hand with the Kazekage... maybe she can get you off the hook.."

Naomi pulled back to search Shito's face, tears in the corners of her eyes. Shito sighed and glanced over his shoulder while shaking his head. "Sorry, but it's not like you expected. It's not a crime easily forgiven." He murmured. "Not that it was me who did it." He shrugged and turned back to Naomi. He pursed his lips and shrugged, leaning forward to press his mouth against her ear. "Come with me." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes widened slightly. As he pulled back to look at her, she searched his eyes and slowly turned to look at her family. "B..But.." She looked to Shito again before lowering her head, clasping her hand over her mouth. "I... I want to Shito...b-but..."

Shito waited for Naomi to continue, his arms still around her torso. When she didn't say anything, he pulled her back against his chest and squeezed lightly. "Hm?"

"M...My clan..." She whispered. "I... I can't leave them forever..." She whispered.

"I didn't say leave them." He whispered. "I only said come with me." He lowered his head to rest on her shoulder.

Ryuu sighed. "Naomi, you're a grown woman now. You will never leave the Inabikari clan, and nor would we forsaken you if you went with him. Just make a wise choice...and come visit." He smirked. "Only next time, stay and night or two; we'd like to get to know you better." He paused a moment. "On second thought, give it nine months and then come to visit after the baby is born if you value your life."

Naomi let out a short laugh. "R-Really Ryuu?" She asked, searching his eyes. "Y-You'd want me to meet your new addition? E-Even after I almost killed it..." She glanced at Tonoko. "A-And I almost killed your first addition..." She whispered.

Ryuu sighed. "I can tell you're genuine, Naomi. But..." He said. "If you were to ever try again, you will see a side to me you wish you'd never seen."

Naomi lowered her head. "I'd never harm you guys again..." She whispered. "I promise on my life..."

"Can we wrap this up?" Tempest asked impatiently. "I _really_ want to get back to my husband and daughter..." She laughed nervously. "Naomi, just go with him and come back in nine months or so."

Naomi glanced at Tempest before back at Shito. "I...If you're sure you can handle my emotions." She said with a small laugh.

Shito playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm hoping now that you have your clan, and your crush, although not your village, you'd find a better meaning in life." He murmured. "Anyways, any woman can be emotional." He shrugged.

"Keep that in mind." Ryuu stated.

Shito glanced at Ryuu and turned back to Naomi. "I guess I'll take it as a yes that you'll come with me."

She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. "Yes." She whispered. "I'm sorry you guys came all this way for me." Naomi whispered to the other three.

Shito chuckled. "If it hadn't been for them, you might still be trying to leave with that kunai." He murmured.

Ryuu waved his arm. "It would've eaten away at me until we met again. I ripped the necklace off, so it was me who had to return it."

Naomi pulled back from Shito's arms and moved to stand in front of Ryuu, holding out her hand. "Thanks." She said with a gently smile.

Ryuu frowned. "Really?" He said plainly and pulled her into an embrace. "Take care of yourself, Naomi. And please, don't turn your back on Inabikari again." He murmured. "We seriously cannot lose another member."

Naomi closed her eyes and hugged Ryuu back tightly. "I promise." She whispered. "Apolgize to Emi for me... and I promise to visit once your new addition is born..."

Ryuu nodded and pulled back. As Naomi turned to Tonoko, Ryuu walked up towards Shito and lightly punched his shoulder. "Treat her right or I'll have to hurt you." He said.

Shito playfully rolled his eyes. "I took care of her while we were heading to the Cloud." He stated.

Ryuu nodded. "Thank you." He whispered.

Naomi hesitated in front of Tonoko. "H-How's your cheek?" She asked nervously, keeping her gaze from him.

Tonoko shrugged. "Epic." He chuckled.

She gave a slight smile before reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Look after your mom and sibling." She said gently.

Tonoko nodded. "Of course." He smirked. "Take care of yourself."

She nodded. "You too, Tonoko." Like she had done to Ryuu, she held out her hand to him.

Tonoko rolled his eyes. "Really?" He mimicked his father. "Like father like son." He said and wrapped his arms around Naomi's torso. "See yah, cuz."

She was taken off guard again before she carefully wrapped her arms around him. "See you." She whispered before pulling back. She smiled gently at Tempest who gave a small wave in reply. She turned back to Shito and smiled gently. "We can go now..." She whispered.

Shito nodded and walked to stand beside her. They waved at each other before parting ways.

"We'll have to battle on fair grounds when you come back! I'll be ready for you next time!" Tonoko shouted.

Naomi chuckled. "Better get your dad to train you well, then!" She called back before looking up at Shito. "I think this is much better than being chained to you." She smirked, moving her hands out in front of herself to stretch her fingers out.

Shito smirked and reached his arms around her waist, making a quick chain before chaining it to himself. He looked at her and chuckled. "What now?" He asked.

She gave him a blank look. "When you unchain me, I could always do to you what Ryuu did." She smirked, lifting her hand, small sparks appearing. "If really wanted to escape your chains all that time, I could of." She smirked. "It just would have taken some effort."

Shito laughed. "They're a lot stronger than you think." He smirked. "Besides, I'm not blocking your chakra." He laughed and drapped his arm over her shoulder. The chains disappeared and he smiled softly.

She blushed faintly and turned her gaze away. "S-So where are we heading then?" She asked quietly.

Shito shrugged. "Anywhere really. I have a place...well, it's an abandoned house, but if I'm not going anywhere, I head there."

"Where is it exactly?" She asked, turning her face to meet his.

"Somewhere near the Land of Rock and Rain." He replied. "We'd be there tomorrow morning if we start to head there now." He shrugged.

She shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. I don't have any plans until nine months from now." She laughed lightly.

He chuckled lighty.

* * *

When the three Sand ninja returned back to Sunagakure, Tempest split to head for her own home. Her emotions were high as soon as they reached the gates and she excitedly headed for home without a goodbye. Not that a goodbye was needed since they'd be seeing each other around every now and then. Tonoko and Ryuu headed for their own house. When they arrived, Ryuu opened the door and the two of them stepped in.

"Emi?" Ryuu called out.

"Mom?" Tonoko called as well.

Emi stepped from the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. She quickly walked up to the boys and wrapped her arms around their necks, placing a kiss on both of their cheeks. She then pulled back and eyed them closely. "Where's Naomi? D-Don't tell me..."

Ryuu shook his head. "Oddly, her and her kidnaper fell inlove. She's with him."

Emi gave a soft smile. "That's good then." She turned to head towards the livingroom.

"Hey." Ryuu said and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into her arms. He glanced over Emi at Tonoko. "Room. I need to talk with mom."

Tonoko sighed and quickly made his way up the stairs. Once Tonoko was gone, Ryuu turned back to Emi.

"So...I found out that at one point you were going to get a tattoo to make me unattracted to you." He murmured, his brow raised slightly.

Emi raised an eyebrow. "I was?" She shrugged. "Possible." She shrugged and buried her face into his shoulder. She grabbed his one hand and set it on her stomach. "I have a feeling it's going to be a girl this time." She whispered.

Ryuu sighed. "Your body is beautiful without one anyways." He whispered and kissed her cheek before kneeling down and pulling her shirt up above her stomach. He smiled softly and placed a light kiss just above her belly button. "You're really hoping for a girl, huh?" He looked up at her and smiled softly. He moved his hands up to her stomach and moved his thumbs lightly over her skin before standing again and wrapping his arms around Emi's neck. "I hope it's a girl as well." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

She blushed faintly and smiled. She then pulled back and smirked. She pulled her shirt back down and quickly called for Tonoko to come back downstairs. As soon as he did, she grabbed Ryuu and forced him to stand beside Tonoko. She placed her hands on her hips as she eyed them. "You're _both_ in trouble, by the way!" She stated.

Ryuu sighed and leaned slightly towards Tonoko. "And this is where the moodiness begins." They both chuckled. Ryuu thought for a moment then scratched his head. "Wait, why am I in trouble?"

Emi smirked and pointed towards Tonoko. "You're in trouble for running off after your father and leaving me a note as your goodbye! Do you have any idea how many times I almost chased after you?" She hurried on and looked to Ryuu. "And you're in trouble for babying me! I could have gone with you - I bet you didn't even get into any fights. _And_ you're _both_ in trouble for stressing me out! You're like a pair! Do you two get amusment out of it, is that it?" She shook her head. "I'm not making you two dinner. You can make your own." She stated and moved towards the livingroom.

The two boys shared a fearful look. Tonoko shook his head and followed after his mother. "Mom, dad _cannot_ cook!" He said.

Ryuu scoffed, following behind. "As if you're one to talk. You cannot cook at all."

Tonoko rolled his eyes. "At least I can make some half decent food, although nothing like moms."

Ryuu frowned and slid past Tonoko, slipping his arms around Emi from behind. "We didn't get into any battles, but we were running a whole lot, which again is not good for the baby." He murmured.

Emi shook her head and smirked. "You idiots don't deserve my food." She chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest as she kept her gaze from theirs.

Ryuu sighed. "Come on, Emi. The first time I could handle this, and I could probably a second time, but don't put Tonoko through it too." He murmured.

Emi sighed and turned around in Ryuu's arms. She eyed him for a moment before laughing. "How cruel do you two think I am? I'm offended that you'd actually think I wouldn't make you food." She shook her head and moved from Ryuu's arms. She grabbed both of their hands and lead them to the kitchen where their favourite meals sat on the table - still steaming hot. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest again. "As your _real_ punishments, I want Tonoko to date Chrone, and Ryuu, my love," She smirked. "gets to sleep on the couch." She tried to pull off an innocent look.

Tonoko's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No!" He shouted. "That's absolute torture!"

Ryuu frowned and shook his head as well. "First night in ten days, and you're wanting to sleep alone again?"

Emi shrugged. "It's what you dummies get. Stressing me out like that! I have a baby again!" She sighed.

Ryuu sighed and shoved Tonoko towards the kitchen table. They sat down and dished their food. Tonoko's mind kept racing over Chrone and how much she actually bothered him sometimes. Ryuu didn't say much else as they ate in quiet. Tonoko asked to be excused earlier in order to go get ready for bed. His exhaustion seemed to grow stronger and wanted to get to bed.

Ryuu was just finishing his food and he turned to Emi. "Tonoko and Tempest seemed to get along great along the way." He said. "They liked to tell stories about us a lot."

Emi shrugged. "We're easy to talk about." She murmured. "So I guess I should get Kasha to bring Chrone over here tomorrow." She smirked.

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "Chrone wouldn't be the best for Tonoko. They tend to get on each others nerves a lot. Aparentally she likes him, but he's made it clear that he does not like her."

Emi smirked. "That's what punishment is, Ryuu. Just like how you must serve yours." She chuckled as she took Tonoko's dishes and set them in the sink. She frowned and sighed. "Kasha keeps testing my IQ... a-am I getting dumb, Ryuu?" Emi asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

Ryuu held in his laughter and shook his head. He brought his dishes to the sink and kissed Emi on the top of her head. "Of course not, my love." He whispered and took her hand gently in his. "I bet you blew her away when she tested you."

Emi nodded. "I-I always do... b-but she keeps testing me... d-does that mean I am becoming dumber?" She frowned.

Ryuu laughed softly and shook his head. "No, of course not. It means you're getting even smarter. She keeps coming back and tries to trick you, but it never works."

Emi smiled slightly before her face twisted in confusion. She moved from Ryuu towards the fridge and groaned. "I should send Tonoko out to buy me ice cream..." She murmured, shutting the door before placing her hand on her stomach. She quickly glanced at Ryuu and smirked. "Still sure you're up to deal with me like this?" She giggled.

Ryuu laughed as his face softened. "You know, I was actually thinking..." He said, loud enough for her to hear, but quiet almost as a whisper.

She tilted her head slightly. "Th-Thinking about wha- You don't want the baby, do you?" She gasped, frowning instantly.

Ryuu shook his head and crossed the room. He took her hands in his and kissed her. "No, I definitely want another...but I was thinking-"

She gasped again. "Bigger house?"

Ryuu sighed and shook his head. "No. This house is plenty big enough for now. I was thinking-"`

"Can we get a dog?" She smiled. "I'd love to have a fluffy medium sized white dog!" She grinned looking up at Ryuu innocently.

Ryuu stared blankly at her for a few seconds. "You know I'm allergic to fur." He said and then shook his head. "Remember what we talked about during the last pregnancy?" He asked. "Until you let me talk, you won't understand, or you'll misunderstand."

Emi frowned slightly when he said they couldn't get a dog, but shrugged at his question. "Lot's was said when I was pregnant with Tonoko. You could be talking about anything."

"Emi, please listen." He said and pulled her over to sit at the dining room table. He pulled a chair up so that his legs were on either side of her and leaned forwards, taking her hands in his. "Emi, I've decided I wanted more children. More than just this new one coming." He said and placed his hands gently against her stomach. "More." He smiled gently.

Her eyes widened slightly. "R-Really?" She thought for a moment before gasping. "Wh-What about my frame!"

Ryuu chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You're still the beautiful Emi I've always known and loved." He said and kissed her cheek. "And your body will always be gorgeous in my mind." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her closer to him.

She smiled gently before chuckling lightly. "I'm almost afraid to ask but... how many more do you want us to have?" She whispered.

Ryuu shrugged. "You're only thirty-two." He said. "We still have enough time for four more if we'd like." He eyes softened at her blank expression. "But I was thinking maybe two more."

She chuckled lightly. "You know the possibility for things like twins is in my blood-line though, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head, pulling back from his embrace. "That also means I'll be unable to go on missions for a long while..." She murmured, searching his eyes.

Ryuu sighed. "Well, far away missions or missions involving battling or running a lot...those types of missions." He shrugged and stopped when he saw her expression. "Well...unless you don't want to..." He murmured. "I mean, it is your body."

Emi laughed and shook her head. "As long as you continue to love it."

Ryuu laughed and nodded. "Deal." He smiled and hugged her again.

Finally, they both cleaned up the kitchen table and Ryuu was surprised at all the leftovers from previous nights were already crammed into the fridge. Each night she made a dinner, expecting them to be home soon. He laughed softly inwardly and glanced over at Emi who was placing the food into seperate containers. Although she was in her moody time, and had various emotional switches, he always knew that she loved him, and Tonoko. Once the food was put away and the dishes were all cleaned, Ryuu claimed he was tired and began to head of the stairs. Emi was close behind.

They made a quick stop at Tonoko's bedroom; he happened to still be awake, staring at the ceiling in the darkness of his room. Ryuu and Emi said goodnight and retreated into their own bedroom. After cleaning up and having a quick shower, Ryuu climbed into the bed beside Emi and wrapped his arms around her securely. "Thanks for allowing me to come to bed tonight." He whispered and chuckled lightly.

She yawned and clasped her hand gently over his mouth. "Quiet before I change my mind..." She whispered.

Ryuu smiled softly and kissed the palm of her hand. He heard a soft noise like a laugh come from her and she removed her hand from his mouth, replacing it with her own mouth. Ryuu sighed with satisfaction after being away from his wife for so long and tightened his arms around her. "I love you so much." He whispered against her lips. His hands moved to her hip and then to her stomach again. A soft smile surfaced on his lips as he imagined having another child. Sure, they were getting older, especially since he was three years older than she was, but he didn't care about that. He loved the idea of having an extra few children running around and having to take care of, and so did Emi. An extra few periods of nine months with an emotional Emi wouldn't change his mind either.


End file.
